


Bound by Oath

by JoleenQ



Series: FFXV-Cor [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alcohol/Drinking, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Foreplay, Healer/Support, I really don't know how to do this tag thing, Just Friends, King in Trouble, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Language, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader is a Crownsguard, Sex, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Stressed Cor, Training, Vaginal Sex, like really slow burn, possible traitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleenQ/pseuds/JoleenQ
Summary: The reader is a recruit in the Crownsguard. Even with an incredibly friendly and willing Gladiolus Amicitia there to help, she struggles to grasp the combat training under the harsh and demanding presence of the attractive Marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor Leonis. As the years pass things get...interesting between the reader and the Marshal.Before the reader has a chance to really cement their relationship, trouble brews in the Citadel. Is there a traitor amongst the Crownsguard, and if so...who?The traitor revealed...the end in sight...will everyone make it through unscathed?





	1. A Sliver of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first longer fic I'm writing so any suggestions about what you want to see in the future are certainly welcome! As always, requests for one shots can also be dropped into the comments and I'll get to them as soon as I can.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Again!" Cor's voice cracked out sharply above the rattle of the practice weapons skidding sharply across the stone floor.

You pick your daggers back up, and settle into your stance. A quick nod to your partner, the hulking mountain of a man you'd been introduced to mere minutes before, had him barreling towards you swinging a massive two handed weapon as though it was weightless. Ducking under a horizontal slash, you drove forward with your daggers to slash at his ribs. A knee came up and crashed into your chest, once again sending you flying through the air to land on your ass, your daggers skittering across the ground away from you for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"Sorry about that." He rumbled as he offered you a hand up, "You okay?"

You wave his hand away, instead forcing yourself to your feet with a groan and trotted over to pick up your daggers, "I'm fine, Gladiolus."

"Didn't I say just call me Gladio?" he grumbled as he heaved his blade up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure thing Big Guy. And maybe next time you can try to not nearly break my ribs when we're training?" You shot back as you went to take your stance, spotting the Marshal's deep frown over Gladio’s shoulder as you did. "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you’re still here, recruit" The curt tone and intense scowl as he voiced his displeasure were nothing new, this was normal for him when he observed your training sessions. What caught you off guard was Gladio's response.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh? She's pretty good, all things considered. Hardly even winded after a kick to the chest and a short flight." You rolled your eyes. If that was the big guy's definition of 'pretty good' you figured you still had a long way to go, "Besides, isn't she supposed to be support? If she knows which end of the daggers are the pointy ones, she's miles ahead of the others."

Cor was shaking his head before Gladio finished, "That's not the point, Gladio." He motioned for you to put away the practice blades, "Even being behind the front lines is dangerous; if she can't learn to defend herself it's time to think of a career change." With those parting words he strode out of the training hall.

A memory flickered across your mind, as clear as it was 9 months ago.

_“This the first time you’ve ever held a weapon, recruit?” A stern voice echoed out from behind you. Face flushed with embarrassment, you gave your head a quick shake as you retrieved the daggers from where they had landed approximately 20 feet away._

_“That’s, uh, not how you respond to the Marshal…” Your opponent muttered, shooting you a sharp glance._

_Spinning around, you saluted the Marshall as you stammered out, “Uh, no, no Sir! I just haven’t…haven’t trained as much with them…I’m training as support.” His scowl deepened as he pinched the bridge of his nose, which made you blush even darker and you dropped your eyes to the ground._

_“Even support personnel need to learn how to fight. Train harder recruit, and stop staring at the ground.” The blunt and cold tone made your heart drop, and you simply mumbled a quiet apology unable to make yourself meet his gaze._

 

Head bowed, you sighed softly. Nothing had changed since that day. He was right, even if it hurt to acknowledge that. You were crap at fighting, even after months straight of nothing but combat practice you still couldn't last more than a minute before getting knocked on your ass. Nine months of hard work, and you had nothing but sore muscles, bruises, and exhaustion to show for it…

 A big hand thudded down on your shoulder, you uttered a squeak as you were startled out of your thoughts to see a water bottle mere inches in front of you. "Don't take it to heart, babygirl.” His reassuring grin did nothing to lighten your mood. Taking the water bottle, a bitter smile twisted your lips,

"Yeah, well he's still right. I've been doing nothing but combat training for months now, and I'm still crap at it. I mean, yeah my barriers are sturdy and I can heal most major wounds on the fly, but if I can't fight worth a damn how am I supposed to be of any use?" Gladio's hand gripped your shoulder a little tighter as he gently chuckled,

“You’re support, sweet heart. You aren’t supposed to be fighting.” He slung his arm around your shoulders, guiding you towards the exit as your expression softened into a smile, “Trust me, it’s nothing to worry about. Chin up, keep practicing, and stop getting so damn nervous whenever the Marshal walks in.”

“Sure, sounds easy enough. Don’t stare at my feet, keep getting the crap beaten out of me, and try not to panic whenever The Immortal decides to observe the first two.” The flippant reply made Gladio laugh, a deep booming thing that echoed through the marble halls. Before you knew it, you were laughing along with him, a soft sound like wind chimes joining the first.


	2. A Night Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have terrible self-control and was unable to sleep, so I finished editing this chapter! Updates won't usually be this frequent, but I'll attempt to have a new chapter for you guys every Monday,
> 
> Anyways, enough of my silly rambling, enjoy the new chapter!

                 A loud crash echoed around the room, accompanied by the usual skittering sound of daggers sliding across the floor. Groaning quietly, you went to push yourself to your feet, only to find Gladio’s hand hovering in front of you to help you up. A weary sigh of defeat passed your lips as you reluctantly grabbed his hand and grimaced as he pulled you to your feet, the recently abused muscles screaming their protest.

                “Sorry about that, babygirl. You’re just so light, I have a hard time not sending you flying every time I land a hit.” He muttered, looking more like a guilty 10 year old child than the amazingly strong grown man he was. Retrieving your daggers, you couldn’t help but laugh,

                “It’s okay Big Guy, it’s not your fault. And you don’t have to do this, you know?” Turning to face him, you were momentarily distracted by his bare chest as he dropped his jacket off to the side.

                “Do what?” His baffled expression was nearly comical, one eyebrow raised as he stuck out his bottom lip.

                “Train with me. It’s a waste of your time, and even I can see that I’m not getting any better. If anything, I’m getting worse…” Your shoulders slump as the last sentence came out hardly louder than a whisper. 2 weeks had passed since Cor practically told you to give up, and you were now starting to seriously consider it. Even Gladio’s encouragement wasn’t helping, and it was near constant as he pushed you to not give up. You were staring at your feet again, so you missed the sympathetic smile he flashed your way as he approached.

                “Sweet heart, you’re too hard on yourself. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy training with you, and you’ve improved a lot these past weeks.” He rested a finger under your chin to tilt your face up, locking eyes with you. “Let’s try one more time, then call it quits. I said I would meet the guys for a drink.”

                You nodded and both of you backed up, taking your stances as he suddenly flashed a wide grin, “Oh, I also promised I’d bring you along!” He laughed at your angry look, nearly missing as you tensed up to charge him. Moving quickly, you closed the short distance between him and you, dodging to the side and swinging one of your daggers at his forearm as he missed. A quick shift of his grip, and he was swinging horizontally at you, forcing you to drop to one knee or go for a new flight record.

                “You did what!?! You know I hate going out after training!” You snap at him as you launch forward off your one knee, rolling and coming to your feet behind him as you spun to swing at his back. Raising your dagger, you once again catch his foot to your chest as Gladio kicks backwards, sending you into the air and a few dozen meters back.

                “Hah! I know, that’s why I did it. I hope you noticed that you actually lasted longer this time.” He grunted as he straightened up and walked over to help you to your feet. Gratefully accepting the help, you shake your head,

                “Jerk. Still, at least I kept hold of my daggers this time…” Shaking your head, you put away the practice weapons and head off towards the showers, calling over your shoulder as you walk “When and where?”

                Gladio’s booming laugh sets the room echoing as he calls back, “Just meet me by the front doors when you’re done with that shower!”

                It took no time at all to get back to your room, grab a towel and lock the bathroom door behind you. Stepping into a steaming shower, all your muscles finally relax and let go of the day’s tension. Thanks to a very limited make-up and hair product collection, the longest part of getting ready was selecting what to wear. Training left little time for anything but the essentials, so you ended up settling on the only dress in your closet. A ¾ sleeve little black dress that stopped just short of your knees with a belt that wrapped around your waist. Put on some black high heels, grab your purse, and out the door only pausing long enough to lock it behind you.

                Rushing down the hall, you could already spot Gladio leaning against a nearby pillar in his usual leather jacket and black pants. You had barely opened your mouth to apologize for being late when you noticed the way he was looking you up and down,

                “What? Too casual or something? I can go change…” Your voice fades out as he laughs and shakes his head, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the door,

                “Relax babygirl. I was just thinking that you clean up real nice, you look ravishing.” You raise an eyebrow as he grins crookedly over at you, still pulling you along towards the parking garage. _Ravishing, huh? First time I’ve heard that one._ Only to be snapped out of your thoughts, again, by Cor walking up the stairs.

                “Going somewhere, recruit?” His voice was as cold and unfriendly as usual, as you blushed and ducked your head. No matter what Gladio said, you couldn’t get used to the Marshal. Not when every time you ran into him your heart skipped a beat and you instantly lost all ability to focus on anything other than his voice.

                “Sorry Cor, I’m borrowing her for a night on the town with the guys.” Gladio answers for both of you, catching on quickly to the fact that you were once again completely unable to look at or talk to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.” Your eyes were locked on the ground, so you didn’t see the suddenly sharp expression on Cor’s face as he scowled at Gladio,

                “I see. You still have training tomorrow, no matter how painful your hangover is.” His parting words were even more curt than usual as he strode up the stairs past you, heading inside and leaving you puzzling over what could possibly have gotten him more angry than he seemed to be usually.

                “Woops, probably should’ve cleared it with him first. Still, come on. The guys are waiting.” Rubbing the back of his head, Gladio grimaced as he resumed pulling you along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	3. No Fun Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again this chapter is coming out way ahead of schedule. I'm honestly so thrilled and grateful for the response this has gotten, thank you so much!

                 A short 15 minute drive, thankfully uneventful, and Gladio was parking in front of a small building with brown walls and a sign above the door that was so faded you could no longer tell what was written. He pushed the door open and grinned down at you,

                “Welcome to my little home away from home.” Your eyes wandered around, taking in the aged oaken bar along the wall and the dim lights as you idly wondered which of the 8 other patrons were ‘the guys’ that Gladio had mentioned meeting up with. Almost immediately, your attention was drawn to a booth in the corner with three people, one of whom was currently bouncing in his seat and energetically waving at the door where you and Gladio had come in.

                “Hey, Big Guy, I think that kid is trying to get your attention?” Uncertainty made your words come out more like a question, causing Gladio to glance over and break into a huge grin as he started towards them, his voice booming out a greeting as you hurried along in his wake.

                “Prompto! Iggy! Noct! Glad you guys could make it!” He flopped down into a chair, earning a slightly exasperated glance from the sandy brown haired guy with glasses that he had called Iggy.

                “Is that any way to do a proper introduction, Gladio? Where did you learn your manners?” He stood up and circled around the table to pull out your chair for you, pausing long enough to extend a hand, “I’m Ignis, by the way. The blonde young man over there is Prompto, and I’m certain you already know who Noctis is.” You reached out and shook his hand before taking your seat with a slightly shy smile,

                “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you, and thank you” You reply quietly, smoothing your dress as Ignis returns to his seat.

                “Sheesh, Iggy. I forgot how formal you get sometimes.” Gladio shook his head in amusement as he took a swig from the beer that Noctis pushed across the table to him while casting an apologetic glance your way,

                “Gladio, uh, didn’t say what you usually drink…” Noct muttered, his ears going slightly pink as you laughed, waving off his embarrassment with an airy reply,

                “It’s cool. He doesn’t know what I drink, and since _someone_ has already nearly finished their first beer I’ll be driving.” It never failed to amuse you how much like an awkward child Gladio could look like when you caught him off guard, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced down at the now empty bottle in front of him.

                “Nice one, Big Guy!” Prompto chirped, his camera coming up and nearly blinding you with the flash as he snapped a picture of Gladio’s guilty face, “Invite her out for drinks, then make her DD. Real smooth move.” This set the entire table laughing, you included. It took you all a few minutes, but finally, you managed to get the laughter under control. Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat as he stood up from the table,

                “My lady, there’s no need for you to drive. I can drop you and Gladio off at the Citadel, and arrange for his car to be picked up tomorrow morning. Might I inquire as to your usual choice of beverage?” Prompto grinned, slugging Gladio in the arm as Noctis muttered something about Iggy saving the day again. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you glanced in Ignis’ direction,

                “Just my name is fine, you don’t need to be so formal with me. I usually just have vodka and coke, but I can get…” your voice trailed off as he headed towards the bar, not even waiting for you to finish your sentence. A slightly disconcerted glance over at Gladio earned a head shake and a smile, while Prompto piped up,

                “Don’t worry about it, that’s the way Iggy usually is. Mind if I snap a picture of you?” It seemed like almost everyone here had the habit of firing off random and completely unrelated questions. Still, you smiled and nodded, brushing an errant strand of hair away from your face, it was rather flattering that he would want a picture. “Great, sit just like that! Smile…and…done!” He beamed at over at you as he flipped the camera around so you could see the picture, which was honestly not half bad.

                “Wow, I look halfway decent in that. You must be one hell of a photographer!” You laugh, glancing up at Ignis as he hands you a drink and circles around back to his seat with a quietly uttered ‘you’re welcome’ to the thanks that had automatically popped out of your mouth.

                The rest of the evening passed in a blur of laughter, alcohol, and silly pictures. You had no idea what time it was when Gladio finally commented you two should be heading out. You hadn’t noticed who paid the bill, but Gladio had you by the arm and was guiding you out the door with the others and towards a gorgeous black car that Prompto jokingly introduced to you as the Regalia. 

               "The Regalia? I thought that was His Majesty's car?" You spluttered out in amazement, absolutely floored by the cavalier attitude the photographer had towards it. Your reaction had the rest laughing, except Ignis. As proper as always he simply smiled at you as he held open the car door for the prince,

               "Indeed, it is His Majesty's. However, he has given permission for Noctis to borrow it on occasion, as long as I am the one behind the wheel." His tone of amusement set the guys off laughing again, while you couldn't help but crack a smile and nod. You remained on the sidewalk, waiting for the others to get in, until Gladio gave you a light push towards the open door and Prompto chimed in with a 'ladies first!'.

                Smoothly rolling to a stop at the Citadel steps, you said good-bye to the guys and could’ve sworn you heard Ignis quietly muttering to Gladio to make certain you got to your room before he passed out for the evening. “C’mon. I’ll walk you to your door.” Gladio mumbled, catching your elbow and guiding you up the steps. You vaguely heard the Regalia pulling away from the curb, but the majority of your attention was fixed on the stern figure leaning against one of the pillars just inside the entrance. _What the hell is Cor doing down here at…quarter to 5? Shit! We are so screwed!_ Your mind starts to spin into a panic as you glance down at your watch. You can’t help but admire the ripple of his muscles beneath his shirt as he pushed away from the column, crossing his arms as he scowls at the two of you.

                “It’s rather late, did you two forget you still have training later this morning?” Maybe it was the alcohol, but even if he was addressing the both of you, he was very obviously glaring at Gladio. Some sense of fair play made you, for the first time since you had met him o year or so ago, speak up in front of The Immortal.

                “Sorry, Sir. We, I mean I, lost track of time.” You weren’t going to let Gladio take the blame for this, after all, you were the one who said ‘just one more’ a couple of times and certainly encouraged the others to stay.

                Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cor motioned with his other hand that Gladio should go. When he hesitated, Cor let go dropped his hand from his face while fixing the bigger male with the sharpest stare you had ever seen. “Gladio, go.” The force of the words left very little doubt as to just how angry Cor was with him, so Gladio wisely kept his mouth shut and started off towards his room, pausing only once to cast a worried glance back at you. Once he was out of sight, Cor motioned for you to follow him down a different hallway that leads away from your room.

                The two of you walked in silence for what seemed like an eternity before he finally pushed a door open, and indicated that you should follow him in. A cursory glance around the room revealed a barren study with a desk and a couple armchairs by a fireplace at the far end. _This has to be Cor’s office…shit, just how much trouble am I in?_ Adrenaline began surging through your veins as you went visibly pale, standing awkwardly by the closed door until he turned to glance over at you.

                “Take a seat, it doesn’t matter where.” His voice was quieter and much gentler than you’d ever heard before. Trotting over, you sit down in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, perched on the edge of your seat with your spine completely straight. With no idea what to expect, your stress levels had shot up to 15. The only good side effect of that was the fact that you were now stone cold sober, and all too capable of realizing that your short career as a Crownsguard was most likely coming to an end.

                “I think it’s about time we sat down and discussed your future with the Crownsguard, recruit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	4. Why Her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a little different, this chapter is a little short and from Cor's POV. Let me know what you think!

            Cor paced his office, his thoughts far away from the duty rosters and training schedules on his desk. That recruit, the support girl that Gladio was taking out for drinks; it bothered him more than it should. After all, _She_ wasn’t on the duty roster for tomorrow and he knew Gladio was good to keep training no matter how much he drank…that boy had the stamina of a behemoth. Really, it wasn’t that she was drinking, it was who she was drinking with that he couldn’t seem to let go of. Gladio had a reputation as a bit of a ladies man, not as bad as Nyx but still troubling. He couldn’t allow this to continue, if only for the sake of his own peace of mind.

             He sat back down at his desk and pulled the training schedule towards him. It was a shame no one was around to see the small smile that quirked his lips as he began writing again, the solution to his problem crystal clear in his mind.

             The clock read half past 4 in the morning by the time he straightened up and rolled his shoulders, stretching to ease the stiffness caused by hours spent hunched over the desk. It took a few minutes to gather up the right version of both the duty roster and the training schedule, and a few more to post the updated papers on the board by the doors, just in time to see the Regalia pull up and a drunk Gladio climb out with the recruit. Cor couldn’t help but scowl in anger as he watched the two talk, Gladio catching her elbow as she stumbled slightly on the stairs. Cor barely restrained his frustration with Gladio, sending him away sharply before indicating that the recruit should follow him back to his office.

             Once in his office he chanced a glance at her, a small flicker of guilt flashing through him as he took in how pale and tense she looked. Telling her to sit down, he approached and sat in the other armchair, watching her face carefully as he spoke,

             “I think it’s about time we sat down and discussed your future with the Crownsguard, recruit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	5. Training Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the weird little stars in the middle of the chapter, I wanted to do a small time skip and wasn't quite sure how to manage ^_^;  
> Enjoy the new chapter!

              Silence. The Marshal’s words echoed over and over in your head as your stomach dropped through the soles of your shoes. Closing your eyes, you couldn’t help the quiet sigh that passed your lips as you bowed your head. Even if you had seen this coming a mile away, it still stung to know he was going to kick you out.

             “Starting tomorrow, you will be training with me.” Cor’s words made your head snap up and eyes widen as you stared at him. A glint of amusement deep in his light blue eyes made you shake your head, he couldn’t possibly mean that could he?

             Noticing your utter disbelief, he shrugged “I need Gladio to start with the new recruits. I have some time, and he’s passed on a glowing progress report. I need to see if he’s over exaggerating.” A quiet laugh rose from you as you shook your head again,

             “Sorry sir, but I think he probably was.” Maybe it was the dry humorless tone of your voice or the dejected slump of your shoulders, but Cor sighed slightly and leaned forward to catch your eyes as he spoke, ”Gladio has not once been wrong about a recruit. Go get some rest, I expect to see you in the training room 8 am sharp.” Standing up, Cor headed towards the door and held it open for you. Too shocked to say anything other than a quiet ‘yes sir’, you headed back to your room for a shower and a quick nap.

             It felt like you had just closed your eyes when the alarm went off, a high pitched irritating beeping right in your ear. A few minutes later you were dressed and hurrying out the door to your first training session with the Marshal. Even if you thought he would agree you had made no progress and would definitely kick you out of the Crownsguard, it wouldn’t do to annoy him by being late. He was already there when you arrived 5 minutes early, doing some stretches. A moment’s hesitation by the door, you took a deep breath in and steeled yourself for what was surely going to be the most difficult and painful day of training you had been through yet.

 

************

 

             Two months had passed since your first training session with Cor, which had ended after 4 hours with a simple “He was right, as usual.” from the Marshal before he turned and left, calling over his shoulder that he expected you back at the same time tomorrow to continue. In that time you’d improved more than you’d ever thought possible, even if he was still capable of kicking your ass without breaking a sweat.

             You rubbed the back of your neck, a habit you had picked up from Gladio during your time training with him. “Sir, can I ask you something?” Your tone was apologetic as you looked over at Cor, surprised as usual that he was just standing there with his arms crossed, watching you for who knew how long. Still, another change for the better. You could actually talk to him and spar with him without making a complete fool of yourself,

             One of his eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, taking a moment before he nodded, “Ask.”

             “You said you wanted to check if Gladio was right. You said he was, so why are we still doing this every day?” A small frown flickered across his face, and you had the sudden thought that perhaps that was a little harsh. After all, he was taking hours out of every day to train you and help you improve. “Not that I…”

             “Gladio was right, your skills have improved, but you can do better. All you need is someone to give you that push.” Those light blue eyes locked onto yours as he uncrossed his arms and approached, the frown less evident as he got closer, “Is there a problem?” As close as he was, you could feel the heat radiating from his body and had to crane your neck to keep eye contact.

             You blushed slightly at his proximity, breaking eye contact to stare down at your hands, “Of course not! I just think there might be better uses for your time than training me, is all.” The Marshal rolled his eyes as you finished speaking, planting a hand on your shoulder with the now all too familiar frown on his lips.

             “I think I’ll be the judge of that. Now, go get cleaned up.” Cor let go of your shoulder and turned to walk away, pausing for a moment at your muttered ‘yes sir’ before throwing over his shoulder, “You don’t need to call me Sir all the time.” Your cheeks aflame, you hurriedly grabbed the gear you’d brought with you and scurried off to grab a shower and a bite to eat before meeting up with the guys. You’d learned quickly that admitting to Iggy that you’d forgotten to eat that day earned a half hour scolding, followed by him dragging you away somewhere so he could make sure you got, in his words, at least one decent meal in the day. And, since you couldn’t lie worth shit, it was best to just take the extra couple minutes and fix yourself something.

             Before leaving, you took a quick glance at yourself in the mirror for out of place hairs or smudged mascara. Satisfied, you smoothed the front of your shirt, grabbed your leather jacket, and locked the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	6. A Startling Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than usual to get this chapter out! Hope you all enjoy it!

             You pulled to a stop in front of an ordinary looking apartment building. A quick glance confirmed that this was the address Gladio had texted you earlier with a simple ‘Coffee at Iggy’s today’.  You had barely made it into the lobby of the building when a voice rang out from somewhere behind you,

             “Glad you could make it Missy!” Prompto tackled you with a hug from behind, causing you both to tumble forward in a mess of arms and legs. Laughing like a couple of maniacs, you allow Prompto to pull you onto your feet before frowning at him in confusion, “Missy? Seriously?”

             He was still grinning ear to ear, confident in his chosen nickname. “Yep. You look like a Missy, and Iggy calls you Miss all the time, right?” That earned him a playful swat to the back of his head as you snorted and rolled your eyes to the ceiling. Snickering quietly, he grabbed your hand and pulled you along behind him towards the elevator, “Iggy lives on the top floor, and there’s no way I’m climbing all those stairs again!”

             A few minutes later you found yourself in the front entrance of Ignis’ apartment, eyes wandering over the immaculately clean and rather simple décor. Ignis did have a thing for antique paintings, or so you gathered considering the walls were adorned with every sort of historical image you could imagine. You were so engrossed in examining the artwork, you didn’t notice anyone approach until a leather clad hand landed lightly on your shoulder. “I’m glad you could make it, Miss. Would you care to join us in the den for a coffee?” Jumping, you turn to face him with an embarrassed grin, quietly stating that you would be delighted to join them for coffee.

             Following Ignis into the den, you couldn’t help but note that Gladio, Noct, and Prompto were already there, holding their mugs and looking directly at you. “Didn’t know you were interested in history, baby girl. Or is it just art in general?” Blushing slightly, your preoccupation with the paintings must have been really obvious, you ducked your head as you settled onto the sofa accepting a mug of coffee Noct offered you with a quiet ‘thank you’. Glancing at Gladio, you shook your head, “Just art in general. It takes a lot of time and dedication to be that good at anything.”

             The afternoon progressed quicker than you expected as the five of you talked about whatever topic caught their fancy. Finally, you chanced a glance at the clock and couldn’t help but start slightly in surprise, it was already well after 5 pm. Pointing this out earned a grin from Gladio, and a quiet smile from Ignis, “I suppose you will all be staying for dinner then?” he mused, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

             “Sorry Iggy, I love your cookin’ but I gotta pass this time. The Marshal wants me back by 6 to take on a new batch of recruits.” Gladio scratched the back of his neck with a grimace, and you couldn’t help but smile. Passing on Ignis’ five-star cooking must be pure torture to the big guy.

             Noct was frowning, “Me and Prompto had plans too, we can’t stay. Sorry Specs, save some for us?” He was on his feet already, heading towards the door with Prompto. Casting a sheepish glance back at Ignis, Prompto hurried to follow after the prince, leaving you sitting in the den alone holding your coffee mug. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Ignis turned in your direction with an amused smile, “Would you care for something to eat, Miss?”

             Laughing quietly, you couldn’t help but nod as you got up and followed him into the kitchen. Rinsing your mug out, you noted that he was already pulling ingredients from the fridge, and setting a pan on the stove. “So, master chef, what’s on the menu tonight? And, more importantly, do you need help making it?” Maybe it was the nickname itself or maybe the teasing tone you delivered it in, but once again Ignis chuckled.

             “Garulessa steaks, garlic mashed potatoes, and steamed green beans if that is acceptable to you.” He was digging through a cupboard now, most likely for the potatoes. Just the thought of steak had your mouth watering, how long had it been since you had time to make anything more than a quick sandwich or bowl of oatmeal for yourself? “That sounds amazing, Iggy. I can peel and chop the potatoes if you like.”

             He practically beamed at you, as much as he enjoyed cooking it was always more enjoyable to do so with a friend. This also gave him a chance to pose a question that had been lingering on his mind for quite some time. He set a pot of water to boil and got started on the beans and steak while you began peeling and chopping. A few moments passed in comfortable silence before he turned to you. “I apologize if this is rather forward of me, but do you mind if I ask you a question?” His tone was pleasant enough, but you had a feeling the question was going to be anything but. Still, he’d been as patient as a saint with all of your questions earlier in the friendship, it was only fair you return the favor. Nodding, you fixed your eyes on the tubers on the cutting board in front of you, “Sure thing, fire away.”

             Turning back to the stove, he began to busy himself with the steaks. Another moment or two passed before he spoke again, “I was merely wondering what your thoughts were on the Marshal if you would care to indulge my curiosity?" The knife in your hand hesitated as you blinked in surprise, _That has to be the most random question I’ve ever heard from him…_ you mused as you began chopping again. You considered carefully before answering, you didn’t want Ignis to get the wrong impression and he certainly had a habit of reading into things. Choosing your words carefully, you continued to stare down at the cutting board as you spoke.

             “I think he’s incredible. He’s smart, strong, and faster than anyone else I’ve seen on a battle field. He’s been through a lot, so even though he doesn’t talk a lot I completely understand why everyone takes what he says seriously. Still, he’s not as scary as I first thought he was…just a little less experienced in social areas than others.” Ignis nodded as he flipped the steaks, the sizzling being followed by the most amazing aroma. If those steaks tasted half as good as they smelled, you’d be in heaven with just the first bite. As you two continued to cook, or rather you watched as Ignis effortlessly multi-tasked with the beans, potatoes, and steaks while you leaned against the counter, you couldn’t help but sigh. “Can I ask _you_ a question, Ignis?”

             He nodded slightly, not taking his eyes from the steaks as he flipped them again, they must be nearly done by now. “Why did you want to know?” You set two plates on the counter and turned to grab the knives and forks from the drawer.

             “Why? As I said, simple curiosity. You are spending more time with the Marshal now, and I was interested in knowing if your opinion of him had changed any during the intervening months.” He plated the food as you poured a half glass of wine for each of you, a quiet sigh of amusement passing your lips,

             “Uh-huh. Sure thing Iggy. If you ever want to tell me the real reason why, just say so.” He pulled out your chair for you, chuckling quietly. Once you were both settled in, the odd conversation from a few minutes ago was driven from your mind. “Oh, wow…this is amazing!” You couldn’t help it, the steak was perfectly seasoned and so tender it melted in your mouth. “How are you not running your own restaurant with skills like these?” He simply raised an eyebrow at you, chewing slowly before setting down his fork,

             “My duty to the prince comes first. Besides, I would not get to see the reactions of those who consumed my cooking, and that is the real joy.” The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence broken only by the clinking of cutlery and the occasional quiet comment from one of you. Setting down your own knife and fork, you took a mouthful of wine just as Ignis glanced over at you. There was barely time to register the small glint in his eyes before he spoke, his question causing you to accidentally choke. “Are you in love with the Marshal?”

             Your mind went blank for a moment out of pure shock, before you blinked at him and gave a quiet cough, “I’m sorry, what? What in the name of the Astrals gave you that idea?” You couldn’t help but scowl at him, even as he rested his fingertips together and gazed at you with a small knowing smile,

             “It was an observation from Gladio, actually. Despite the muscle head appearance, he is surprisingly observant.” Your face burned with embarrassment at you shook your head. You’d come to terms with the fact that you were most certainly attracted to the Marshal, and the equally obvious fact that he was definitely NOT attracted to you. So, it didn’t really matter if physical attraction might’ve turned into something deeper in your mind…he would never return your feelings.

             A myriad of emotions played out across your features before you shrugged, a wry little smile flickering across your lips, “It doesn’t matter, Ignis. Even if I did have feelings for him, there’s no way he’d ever feel the same way.” That familiar eyebrow raise gave you pause for a moment as you considered your own words, only to utter a quiet swear. You had all but flat out told Ignis how you felt, that was definitely not what you had intended. He leaned forward, catching you completely by surprise, yet again, as he placed his hand over yours on the table,

             “You will never know if you don’t say anything. And, just between you and me, I’ve not yet observed him paying such close attention to any recruit the way he pays attention to you.” He patted your hand at the last words and stood up to clear the table while you sat there, so lost in thought you hadn’t noticed him leaving the room until he returned carrying two small bowls with a modest share of homemade ice-cream in each. Placing a bowl in front of you, he smiled slightly. “I would advise putting this conversation from your mind for the present.”

             Dessert passed quietly, as did the dishes which you insisted on helping with despite Ignis’ protests. Walking you back down to the front door, Ignis pushed his glasses up again and turned to head inside, pausing long enough to tell you to cheer up. After all, nothing is quite so bad, nor so hopeless, as it seems. Climbing into your car, you started the drive home with your mind already miles away, back at the citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	7. As The Years Roll By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you all for the enthusiastic response. I'm grateful so many of you like this fic enough to follow it through the growing pains ^_^ Enjoy the new chapter!

             Returning to the Citadel, you were approached by one of the new recruits with a message. The Marshal wanted to talk to you when you returned, so you headed down to his office. Knocking lightly on the door, you heard a curt “Come in,” from Cor. Gently closing the door behind you, Cor nodded in greeting, motioning towards the chair across from him.

             Settling in, you glanced curiously at the Marshal, his severe expression revealing nothing about the cause of this late night meeting. “We won’t have our usual training session tomorrow.” He started, leaning forward and clasping his hands in front of him on the desk. “I think you’re ready. You excel in healing, and your barriers are some of the strongest we’ve seen.” Hearing all of this, your heart started to race. Was this it? Were you finally good enough to take the ‘final test’ as Gladio had called it and be a fully functioning member of the Crownsguard? You swallowed slightly as you straightened up in the chair, looking Cor dead in the eyes as he continued, “You’ve also managed to exceed my expectations in combat.” Resting his hands on the desk, he pushed himself up onto his feet, motioning for you to do the same as he headed towards the door.

             It took you a few seconds to comply, your head still spinning with the implications of this conversation and the added fact that it almost sounded like he was praising you, something that you were certain Cor almost never did. He held the door open for you, watching quietly until you were right beside him. He pulled you to a stop for a moment, placing a hand on your shoulder as he spoke, “Join us in the training room at noon tomorrow, and try not to be so nervous. You’ve earned this.” Releasing your shoulder, he sent you on your way with another one of his quiet nods.

             As you showered and prepared for the next day, you mulled over all of your previous interactions with Cor, trying to see them from the view of an outsider. Ignis had said he’d never seen the Marshal take such an interest in any other recruit before, and thinking back you had to agree. You’d had more time with Cor than any other recruit, and a fair few of the Crownsguard as a whole. Still, that probably had more to do with the fact that you had started off worse at fighting than any other recruit, right? There was no way Cor, a man so strong that he was literally called The Immortal, would be attracted to you. Not that you thought of yourself as unlovable, or unattractive. You knew you looked damn good when you put in the effort, and you were definitely stronger than the average girl. It was just that Cor always seemed so composed, so unapproachable that the thought of him having feelings for anyone was almost laughable. You were just about to settle in for the night when your cell buzzed, lighting up the room with the picture of Gladio that Prompto had taken the first time you had met him.

11:37pm

Gladio: hey. drinks tomorrow? Noct and Prom are coming

You: Sure…if I survive.

Gladio: your test? you’ll do fine

You: How’d you know?

Gladio: heard Cor talking

Gladio: Iggys coming too

You: Okay. Same time, same place?

Gladio: Yep

Shaking your head at Gladio’s atrocious grammar and punctuation, you plugged in your phone and flopped onto your bed for the night.

             One too short dreamless sleep later and you were mere hours away from whatever this ‘final test’ was. You fired off one last text to Gladio before heading out, a small smile lurking around the corners of your lips at his reply.

11:35am

You: Going now, wish me luck!

Gladio: You don’t need luck sweetheart, you got this!

********

             The door to your apartment clicked shut behind you, the lock clicking into place before you turned and wearily chucked your keys into the wooden holder by the door. You paused for a moment to smile at the picture that hung in the entry, the memory of that day as vivid as ever. You were in the center, Ignis on your right and Noct on your left with Gladio’s arms wrapped around the three of you. Prompto was sitting in front of you all with the camera held out in his left hand. The five of you were smiling, and you were slightly flushed from the events earlier in the day. 2 years later and you could still clearly remember the nerves that had you nearly shaking in your boots as you went into the training room, almost positive that your final test was going to an absolute failure. What you had found instead, was Cor standing with Gladio and a bunch of the other Crownsguard members that you had interacted with over the course of your training.

             Dropping the mail on the kitchen counter, you made your way towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. You’d just finished a triple shift, starting with helping Cor with some of the new recruits. That had quickly evolved into another round of ‘Catch the Niff’, as several guards had reported suspicious movement around the Citadel. 16 hours later, and you had reported to Cor that if there was a Niff somewhere in the Citadel it was hiding damn well…no one had been able to find them. He’d taken one look at you then, shook his head and told you to go home and get some rest.

             Days like today were the exception, usually it was the same routine every shift: assist whoever was training the new recruits, which usually entailed observing for technical faults and healing any mild injuries that appeared, and running a 4 hour patrol around the Citadel with one of the Crownsguard’s combat specialists. Stepping into the stream of water, you tilted your head back and closed your eyes, willing yourself to relax. The warm water slowly soothed the aches away, and you couldn’t help but let your mind wander back over the years. The one thing that had not resolved itself at all was how you felt about Cor. You had hoped that working with him would allow your feelings to settle as you got used to being around him. Instead, you found yourself thinking about him more and more often, his proximity driving you to distraction in a way it hadn’t since the first few months of training.

             An hour or so later, you were settled in on the couch with your feet tucked under you and a cup of tea when your cell buzzed. Lifting it to your ear, you answered with a quiet ‘hello?’ only to nearly drop your phone in surprise at the voice on the other end. “You made it home alright?” Cor’s voice held a hint of worry that you were definitely not used to hearing,

             “Yeah, just settling in for some R&R. Did you need me back at the Citadel?” You hooked your hair behind your ear as you muted the TV and set your tea off to the side. Try as you might, it was impossible to completely hide the weariness in your voice at the thought of having to do another shift so soon. His next words sent a slight flare of irritation through you. “No, you just looked rather pale. I was concerned you might not make it home.”

             Shaking your head, you were relieved he couldn’t see the frown on your lips. Did he really think you were that fragile? After the past few years, you’d more than shown that you could keep up with the rest of them. “I’m fine, Sir. If I’d felt that tired, I would have pulled over and taken a nap in my car. Or used a couch in one of the break rooms.” Frustration made your tone slightly sharper than you had intended. Cor sighed quietly, “Take tomorrow to rest. Gladio told me he would cover your shift. And you don’t need to call me ‘Sir’.” The line went dead before you could reply, leaving you quietly muttering a few curse words as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

             You’d have to deal with these feelings sooner or later, after 2 years it was becoming nearly impossible to focus when you interacted with Cor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	8. Fixing the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter, and such a short one too! I promise, the next chapter will be longer, and definitely posted soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

              A quiet string of curses flew from your lips as you sat up on the couch, your neck sore from being slumped over the arm all night. Rubbing the back of your neck to ease the stiffness, you slowly made your way to the kitchen. The rest of the world could damn well wait while you had a cup of coffee. The sound and smell of coffee brewing soon permeated the apartment, waking you up enough to go and get changed into a t-shirt and an old pair of sweats. You had a list of chores a mile long that needed to get done, and finally you had a day to do them.

             The day rushed by in a flurry of cleaning, laundry, and other miscellaneous tasks. You had just finished scrubbing the frosted glass shower door when the apartment buzzer sounded. With a small frown, you dropped off the cloth you were using with the rest and checked the door. Unlocking and opening the door, you raised an eyebrow at the figure standing in the hallway.

             “Sir?” You stepped off to the side to allow Cor inside, still frowning at him. What the hell was he doing here? The Marshal knew where all the Crownsguard members lived, but as far as you knew had never actually gone to any of their homes without informing them first. This flashed through your head in a mere instant as he stepped in, glancing quickly around. _Thank the Astrals I thought to clean today!_ Closing the door behind him you started towards the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee, calling over your shoulder as you did, “Would you like a cup of coffee, sir?”

             He gave a curt nod as he followed you into the kitchen and accepted a mug of black coffee. You felt your cheeks heating slightly as you caught him eyeing you, lingering on the tears in your sweats and the faded out pattern on the shirt. “Oh, uh, I was just…uh, just doing some cleaning. I’ll grab my uniform…” You knew you were babbling but stammered to silence when Cor shook his head. If you hadn’t known better you would’ve said he was smirking as he took a sip of coffee, his eyes still lingering on you. Cheeks flaming you scamper off towards your room before he can speak, your heart dropping as you stared at the pile of dirty laundry with your uniform sitting squarely on top.

             You squeak and jump, spinning to face the doorway as Cor speaks up from behind you with a tone of amusement you would swear you had never heard before today. “You’re not on shift today. Don’t worry about the uniform.” His eyes locked on yours as he pushed away from the doorframe and approached, “Your face is flushed. Are you ill?” His voice was quieter now, kinder somehow. Your heart was hammering in your chest so loudly you were shocked he couldn’t hear it as you shook your head, cursing your wayward emotions again.

             “No sir, I mean Cor! I’m fine, really, it’s just that…it’s uhm, a little warm in here…and I was-was doing a lot of…” His hand came up to lightly rest on the side of your face, causing you stumble your way into silence as he continued to gaze into your eyes. “Is that so? Is there a problem?” His voice was barely above a murmur as he took a final step in, so close now that you could feel the heat radiating from his body. Your eyes steadily grew wider, still staring into those icy blue orbs. This is a huge problem.

“I-I…uh…” It was difficult, with Cor as close as he was, for you to focus and maintain any semblance of normalcy. His unique musky scent sealed the deal, making it literally impossible for you to speak, your mind screaming that everything about this was a huge problem. _GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF GIRL! You can’t let him see you being a stammering fumbling idiot like this!_ With your mind whirling as fast as it was, you almost missed when his hand shifted from the side of your face so he was tilting your chin up ever so slightly. It took every last bit of willpower you had to form a complete sentence, and even then it came out breathless and shaky. “Cor…w-what are you…doing?”

The look in his eyes as his lips curved slightly into a smile sent your heart into another frenzy, icy blue somehow melting into something softer and warmer as he tilted his head down slightly. Cors lips brushed against yours as he breathed out, “What do you think? I’m fixing the problem.” He gently pressed his lips against yours as his free arm snaked around your waist to hold you to him, the other hand moving from your chin to the back of your neck. The gentle pressure of his lips became more insistent, his fingers digging slightly into your hip to hold you close. Your hands came up to rest on his chest your fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt as you replied, lips parting ever so slightly to match his as you pressed yourself against him. Your head was spinning, you couldn’t breathe, and the pressure from his fingers pressing into your hip was almost painful, but you didn’t want him to stop. This would be trouble later, but for now you could ignore the future and focus on how it felt. The way his slightly chapped, yet still soft lips, moved against yours. The way the muscles in his arm flexed as you moaned softly in the back of your throat in response to his tongue briefly touching your bottom lip as though requesting access.

You willingly parted your lips more to grant him access, his tongue eagerly beginning its exploration of your mouth, causing your knees to buckle and his arm to tighten further. If he let go now you were certain you’d be nothing more than a boneless puddle on the floor. Then, in an instant, it was over. Cor was pulling away, a soft and frustrated groan from him almost completely drowned out by a soft whine of disappointment from you as your grip tightened, attempting to pull him close again. You didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to return to reality when this wonderful and impossible insanity was so much better. His hand left the back of your neck to rest once again on the side of your face, tilting your head so your eyes met his once more. There was gleam there, and a tightness to his jaw, that was completely foreign to you.

You found your voice then, the next words leaving your lips with a distinctly teasing tone before you could even begin to consider the consequences. “That was rather tame…I’d expected more from a man with your experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	9. Pushed too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt (well, first posted attempt) at writing smut. Suggestions for improvement very much appreciated since I'm pretty sure there are a few things I could probably write better...even if I'm not quite sure how.
> 
> At any rate, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! ^_^

                The thud of your back hitting the wall of your bedroom, and the accompanying slight sting from the force, were driven from your mind as his mouth crashes down on yours. No longer gentle, his lips move insistently against yours, demanding a response even as his tongue slides past your parted lips to dance with yours again. Head spinning, you moan softly in the back of your throat at the treatment you were receiving. One of Cor’s hands was on your waist holding you tightly against him as the other began to explore your torso through your t-shirt, paying close attention to the spots that made you gasp or squirm. His lips parted from yours as you cried out quietly, his hand having found your breasts. Your head was resting against the wall now as he trails a line of open mouthed kisses down your neck before pausing to suck and bite at the sensitive skin where your neck joined your shoulder. Your eyes flew open in surprise at the feeling of one of his hands sliding under your shirt to rest on your waist, the other wandering down to follow under the hem of your t-shirt coming to rest opposite the first.

                Cor straightens up then, a small smirk on his lips as his eyes meet yours. His pupils are dilated to the point where you could hardly see any of the ice blue irises, his breathing smooth and even through flared nostrils. Shifting slightly forward, he closes the remaining distance between you two so you had no room to move. Your arms tightened around his neck, holding him close. Panting quietly from his unexpected ministrations, you forced yourself to concentrate on his words and ignore the fact that his slightly swollen lips were so close you could feel his breath as he spoke.

                “Tame was it? You have no idea what you’re asking.” His voice was deeper, rougher, and infinitely more arousing to you. A weak and breathless laugh came from you as you deliberately pressed against him, acutely aware of the hard bulge you could feel in his pants. “Why don’t you show me then…” Leaning forward as you said this, your lips moved along the edge of his ear, your teeth lightly capturing his earlobe and tugging before letting go. You hardly had time to register the ragged and lust-filled groan that came from him before he lifted you and dropped you onto the bed, crawling over you to once again capture your lips with his before you could even attempt to sit up. Breaking the kiss after only a moment, he braced himself above you and stared directly down into your eyes, his pupils blown wide as he panted.

                “I’ve been watching you for 3 years now. Don’t think I was oblivious, I know you were watching me too.” That damned smirk appeared again, you were certain he knew how it affected you, one of his hands moving to lightly cup your breast through your shirt as heat rippled through you. “You have…no idea how difficult it’s been…holding myself back.” He straightened up so he was straddling you, moving both hands to grab the hem of your shirt and pull it up, “Lift your arms.” It wasn’t an order, but it might as well have been with the way he was looking at you. Obediently, you raised your arms so he could pull your shirt off. He paused once the shirt was around your wrists, using it to trap your arms above your head as his mouth descended onto the bare skin of your collarbone. He kissed, sucked, and not so gently bit his way down towards your chest, an almost animalistic growl rising from him as he attacked your chest with his mouth. You cry out softly, back arching slightly as he sucks and nibbles at the flesh around your nipple, never actually making contact with the sensitive nub. Pinned beneath him the way you were, you could do little but writhe and moan as he continued, moving to the other breast for a few moments before pulling away.

                Letting go of your wrists, he shrugs off his jacket and tosses it to the side before grabbing the hem of his own shirt and pulling it off. The unobstructed view of him makes you lick your lips, eyes roaming over the planes of his chest as you eagerly took in every swell of his muscles and sharp line of his scars. He pauses for a moment after throwing his shirt to the side, eyes raking over your disheveled appearance, lingering on the bruises that marked your neck and chest. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now.” Cor murmurs quietly, his thumbs slipping under the waistband of your sweats and panties as he distracts you with another kiss. You disentangle your hands from the t-shirt as he swiftly pulls downwards, moving so he could yank your sweats and panties off, throwing them off into a random corner as his eyes linger on your exposed womanhood. Heat rises to your cheeks, a soft whimper of embarrassment comes from you as you move to cover yourself. He once again catches your wrists, pulling them to the side as quietly mutters his approval.

                “All neatly trimmed and ready for me.” As he moved so he was kneeling between your legs while still holding your wrists, he glanced up at you. A small frown curves his lips, his expression softening slightly as he took in the look on your face. “Do you want me to stop?” the gentle tone of his voice, a stark contrast to his roughness of the past few minutes, sent another ripple of warmth through you to pool between your legs. “Astrals no! Cor…please…” Your soft moan changed to a sharp cry of pleasure as the fingers of his free hand pressed lightly on your clit, sending a shock of pleasure ripping through you. His eyes locked on yours, he lowered his head slowly towards your dripping heat until he was level with it. There was barely time to register his fingers leaving your clit before his lips had replaced them alternating between sucking, swirling his tongue, and lightly nipping with his teeth. Releasing your wrists, his hands gripped your thighs and spread them wider while pressing them down into the mattress. Panting and moaning, one of your hands finds the back of his head as the other grips the bedding. You gasp softly as one of his calloused fingers runs along your slit before sliding inside.

                He hums his approval, the vibrations against your clit causing your hand to grip even tighter as you cry out. Those familiar tingles were starting, radiating out through the rest of your body from the tightening coil in your core. Adding a second finger, his hand began to move. Slowly at first, shifting the angles and curling his fingers slightly until he found the rough patch of skin towards the front. Putting light pressure on this spot, he picked up the pace and adds a third finger as his other arm moves to rest across your abdomen to hold you down. “Cor…oh Six….more….ah! Right there…please, oh gods please!” you moaned out as you squirm, his arm stopping you from bucking against his hand as the tightness grew and the tingles became overwhelming. You were so close your eyes sliding shut as your muscles tightened, and suddenly it was like stars exploding behind your eyes as you screamed out your pleasure. His hand slowed but didn’t stop as he raised his head to watch you ride out your orgasm through hooded eyes.

                Sagging slightly, your eyes opened to find his own gaze locked on your face. “Don’t think we’re done yet.” His voice was lower than before, causing you to flush in anticipation as you watched him undo his belt. He raised himself up to remove his pants and boxers while he watched your eyes widen in surprise at what had so far been hidden beneath his jeans. You couldn’t help but stare in amazement, you had figured from the size of the bulge that he would be big…but he was absolutely massive. One of his hands came up to the underside of your thigh, raising it to his waist and coaxing you to wrap your leg around him as he caught your eyes, raising one of his eyebrows in a question. Meeting his hungry gaze with your half lidded eyes, you nodded your consent. Lining himself up, he slowly and carefully pushed past your entrance. Your head fell back with a soft groan as he slowly pushed forward, hitting that perfect spot within you. As his hips came flush with yours he stopped, panting softly while giving you time to adjust. He felt amazing, simultaneously stretching you and filling you to your limit. After a few moments, you met his eyes and nodded, almost immediately crying out as he pulled back so just the head of his cock was inside before thrusting all the way inside again. His eyes remained on your face, watching your reaction as he slowly thrust into you, his hands gripping your hips so he could help pull you to meet his every movement. The sounds of your sweat slicked bodies slapping together mixed with your wanton cries and his low grunts and groans filling the room as he continued to thrust into you at the same steady pace, slowly building you both towards the end.

                Picking up the pace, he grabbed your legs and looped them over his shoulders. The shift in angle had you nearly sobbing and delirious with pleasure as this new angle had him hitting perfectly inside you, deeper than before. “Damn, look at you. Look at that pretty little pussy, taking all of me so well. Does this feel good, sweetheart?” He panted out leaning forward and planting his hands on the bed, nearly bending you in half as he picked up the pace hammering into you as fast as he could without hurting you, his words causing you to whimper. “Yes…uhn…gods it-it feels…Cor…oh Astrals…I-I think….I’m…” you were babbling one second and screaming the next as your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks. His hand slid up to your clit, his fingers rubbing furiously as you keened and your muscles clamped down on him. Pulling his hand away to steady himself, he slowed his pace as you slowly came down from your incredible high. Slowly regaining control, it took a few moments for you to notice the way his brow furrowed and his breath came in ragged gasps as he struggled to restrain himself.

                “It’s okay, Cor.” You breathe quietly, “You can let go.” Reaching out, you wrapped your arms around his neck and guide him so his face was buried in the crook of your neck as he moaned. His pace picked up again, his arms coming around to clutch you to him tightly. A few more thrusts and his hips stuttered, a ragged groan rising from him as he thrust one last time before coming. He slumped onto his side, carrying you with so you were cradled against his chest. A quiet sigh passed his lips as he kissed your forehead gently, smoothing a sweaty strand of your hair away from your face. A small smile curved your lips as you nuzzled in closer against his chest, his arms tightening to hold you. Utterly exhausted, it didn't take long for your eyes to drift closed and your breathing to even out. Just as you were drifting off, you felt Cor shift and press a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	10. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small announcement and update on everything.

Hi everyone!

 

First off, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the amazing response this fic has been receiving. I never imagined that anyone, let alone so many of you, would like my writing.

 

Second, and more importantly, I apologize for the lack of a new chapter over the past few weeks. I've been dealing with some personal stuff at home, and just recently moved to a new and hopefully more positive home. Updates may be slow for the next week while I unpack, settle in, and deal with a case of writer's block. I PROMISE that you will get a new chapter soon, and that I have certainly NOT forgotten about this work.

 

So, in short, Thank you all so much for your support and I promise I will get my arse in gear and deliver a new chapter as soon as I can!


	11. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, and another super short one at that...Anyways, I appreciate your patience and please enjoy!

               The bed beside you was empty and cold when you awoke, sunlight filtering through the curtains as you sit up with a sad sigh that quickly turned into a groan. Your joints hadn’t felt this sore since the last training session you’d had with Gladio 8 months ago. Carefully sliding out of bed, you grabbed a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt and padded into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. The warm water poured over you, soothing the aches from your joints and muscles as you zoned out.

                Just nearing the end of your shower, a startled screech was torn from your lips at the sudden knock on the door. Turning off the water, you heard a quiet chuckle from the other side of the door, “When you’re done in there, breakfast is ready.” Smiling softly, you rushed through the rest of your morning routine, brushing your hair and practically throwing the brush onto the counter as you hurried out to the kitchen. Coming around the corner, you came face to face with Cor holding a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns with a cup of coffee that he simply held out to you with a quiet “Good morning”.

                “Good morning to you too!” You chirped, far too brightly, as you settled in at the table across from him, smiling as you took a sip of the black liquid in your mug. One of his eyebrows raised, but you could see the smirk lurking at the edges of his lips as you took your first bite. “Wow! This is actually pretty good…I didn’t know you could cook.” You were gushing, and to be fair it’s not difficult to make bacon, eggs, or hash browns. Snorting quietly, Cor tucked into his own breakfast as he replied smoothly, “I live on my own, of course I can cook.” The rest of breakfast and the dishes, passed with small talk and idle chatter as the two of you avoided the proverbial elephant in the room.

                Pouring a second cup of coffee, you wandered into the living room and flopped onto the couch with your eyes following Cor across the room until he settled in the armchair nearby. He was staring so intently, it made your stomach squirm as you lowered your eyes to the coffee held firmly in your hands. The silence began to stretch as you frowned into your mug, focusing on keeping your breathing even and calm. _Did I do something wrong? Why is he just staring like this…_ You were so focused on your thoughts, the clatter of Cor’s mug being set down made you jump. Raising your eyes hesitantly to his, you couldn’t help but notice that the friendly warmth from breakfast was gone now. Instead, it was replaced with a soul-piercing gaze and a scowl.

                Having caught your attention, he took a slightly deeper breath than normal and leaned forward to make certain he met your eyes. “Look, I have to apologize for last night.” Your eyebrows shot up, and you were almost immediately opening your mouth to dispute his apology. Raising a hand to forestall you, Cor continued speaking. “I…lost control. Its not something I’m proud of, and it certainly shouldn’t have happened.” You couldn’t help it, blurting out the moment the words had passed his lips, “It’s okay, Cor. You don’t have to apologize, I mean…” Your voice trailed off as a sudden thought sent a lance of pain through your heart that nearly stole your breath. “You…don’t regret last night, do you?” Your voice was suddenly small as you went in an instant from the strong and confident woman you had grown into, back to the shy girl that felt cripplingly inadequate.

                His expression softened almost imperceptibly as he shook his head, “Regret what happened between us? No. Do I regret how it came about? Yes.” The pain in your chest dulled slightly as you breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at him curiously at the last bit. Thankfully, he didn’t make you try to puzzle out what he meant as he continued. “I wasn’t lying, last night. I’ve…grown to care for you over the past 3 years.” A warm glow settled in your heart, soothing away the rest of the pain as you met his eyes, a smile curving your lips. The smile faltered slightly as he continued, a flicker of worry flashing through you. “I’ve spent those years telling myself that we shouldn’t. It’s too dangerous. This could get you hurt, it could get you killed.” Cor’s voice was so quiet by this point that it almost seemed as though he was speaking to himself.

                Leaning forward slightly, you placed a hand over one of his and squeezed gently to catch his attention before he could continue. “Cor, look at me for a second. I think you’re forgetting something here.” That familiar eyebrow raise, though the softness in his eyes lessened its harshness. “I’m a Crownsguard too, I can take care of myself. I’m not some helpless waif you would have to protect 24/7.” That drew a small snort from him as he shook his head slightly. “Don’t worry, I never forgot.” Just as you opened your mouth to try and further remind him that he didn’t have to worry, his phone went off. Holding up a hand to silence you, he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. “Cor here…When did this…I see. I’m on my way.” He was already on his feet and heading to the door as he hung up, with you trailing along behind him.

                You couldn’t just leave it like this, so as he shrugged his jacket on you spoke up again. “Cor, what happens now?” He paused, his hand on the doorknob, before turning to look at you. He shook his head slightly as he sighed, “I’m still not sure this is a good idea, but…” He took a step towards you, reached out and gently pulled you closer, “I don’t think I could let you go. I’m willing to try, if you are?” Your smile answer enough, he lowered his lips to yours only for a moment before pulling away while his thumb lightly brushed your cheek. The door closed behind him with a quiet click as you went back to clean up the rest of the kitchen from the morning, your mind dwelling on this gentle side of Cor that you had discovered.

                Just as you were finishing up, your cell lit up with a text from Cor that made you chuckle:

                11:45am

                Cor: Don’t forget. You’re scheduled for the night shift today. Don’t be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!


	12. Night Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH! I'm a terrible person, and I'm so SO sorry I kept you all waiting this long for a new chapter. I really appreciate your patience with this fic, and as always...I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

                A chill autumn breeze whirled past you as you climbed the stairs to the citadel, the sun having set long before you left your apartment. The sound of your footsteps echoed in the empty entrance hall, your presence the only sign of life at this late hour as you made your way to Cor’s office to report in for the evening. It was 11:30 pm, earlier than you usually clocked in, but with his abrupt exit from your apartment earlier, you had decided to come in early. _Why is it so quiet? Normally I’ve passed at least one or two Crownsguard on my way in…_ A soft murmur of voices, loud in the otherwise silent corridor, drew your attention. Stepping back into a doorway, your black uniform blending in well with the shadows, you slowed your breathing and willed yourself to become still and silent as the voices approached.

                Long before you were able to discern what they were saying, you recognized one of the voices. _What’s Gladio doing here this late? He doesn’t even have a shift today. And who’s that with him? I don’t…_

                Gladio’s rough voice interrupted your thoughts and simultaneously answered your question. “Look, Max. If the Marshall says to leave it, you leave it. I know you’re worried, we all are, but there’s no point pissing him off by poking your nose where it’s not supposed to be.” _The new guy? What’s he doing on an evening shift?_

                “I know...” Max’s soft voice was barely loud enough to hear, but this wasn’t the first time you’d had to strain your ears to catch the quietest of sounds. “But if Citadel security was compromised badly enough to drag him in on one of his rare days off, why doesn’t he want all hands on deck to deal with it?” Two shadows came into view, their flickering forms slowing to a stop as one turned to the other. In the silence that followed, Gladio’s frustrated sigh was clear, echoing down the hall as the taller shadow raised its hand to rub the back of its neck.

                Reaching out, Gladio planted a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, “I get what you’re saying, but you should stop worrying so much. Cor’s got this under control, I’m sure, so go home and get some rest.” A light shove sent Max down the hall, a tight scowl visible on his face as he passed by. “And don’t forget, Kid. I expect to see you in the training room tomorrow, 3 pm.” Gladio called after him, the usual playful grin not completely hiding the strain visible in amber eyes. Max raised a hand in acknowledgment before vanishing around the corner. Gladio remained standing there for a few minutes in silence, before crossing his arms and glancing in your general direction. “How long were you planning on hiding? I’m not some wet behind the ears recruit, I know you’re there.”

                A soft chuckle passed your lips as you stepped out, the slight smirk fading into a frown at the serious look on his face, “Oh, I figured you knew, Big Guy. Now, what the hell happened? Why are you here on your day off? And who the hell assigned the newbie to the evening shift, I know Cor wouldn’t.” He snorted softly, motioning for you to walk with him as he turned back down the hall towards Cor’s office, “One question at a time, sweetheart. Max was here for an evening shift shadowing one of the seniors, y’know just like you did?”

                “Gladio, I was a crownsguard for a full YEAR before Cor assigned me to shadow you for an evening shift, Max passed his final test 2…maybe 3 months ago? That’s not normal.” You reached out and pulled the bigger male to a stop, turning him so you could see his face as he nodded at your words. “I know...I’m sure Cor’s got a reason for it.” He raised his hand to forestall you as your mouth opened to repeat the other questions. “I’m getting to it, babygirl, just hold on two seconds.” He wandered to the side of the corridor and leaned against the wall, “This ain’t my day off anymore. Cor called me in earlier to deal with a situation. As for what happened,” His hand was once again rubbing the back of his neck, a clear indication of the stress that he was under, “I’ll let the Marshall explain that. But, just so you know, don’t expect this to be an easy shift.” The two of you started off again, your own mind whirling.

                Max had always rubbed you wrong. Gladio teased you that it had been his easy grasp of the combat training, despite Max’s continued insistence that he’d never held a blade before in his life. You insisted that you hadn’t liked the guy since the first time you met him, long before his combat training had started. It wasn’t as though you were the only one either, when you had brought your concerns to Cor, Clarus had been in the room. _“See? I’m not the only one that thinks there’s something weird about that one. I trust your judgment Cor, so don’t give me that look, but just…keep an eye on the guy would you?”_ Even the agreement of the King’s shield hadn’t been enough for Cor to slow down Max’s training…a rare event considering how highly the Marshall held his old friend’s opinion.

                Almost as though he read your mind, Gladio snorted and shook his head, “Look, I thought you just didn’t like the guy…but maybe you had a point…” It was your turn to snort now, as the two of you stopped outside the office, “I should mark my calendar. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you admit someone else was right before.” Even the quiet knock on the door sounded loud…the silence and complete emptiness of the corridors were starting to get to you. Even this late at night, you should have run into someone else by now. Gladio patted your shoulder and muttered about hitting the hay as he turned to leave, only pausing long enough to tell you to “take care”, something he almost never did. Pushing the door open, you headed into the Marshall’s office, even more tense now than you were before…there was definitely something not right tonight.

                Pausing in front of the desk, you straightened up and saluted. “Sir.” Cor raised his head from the mountain of paperwork on the desk and nodded at you, indicating you could relax, “I’ve already said, don’t call me sir. You’re 10 minutes early.” His voice was tense, and your own instincts began absolutely screaming at you, something was wrong…and not just wrong but major BAD NEWS. “Yeah, sorry Cor. You had to run here on your day off, so I figured I’d come in early, just in case.” Was it just the heightened awareness from your instincts, or was it the time you’d spent with him recently, but you could’ve sworn you saw a flicker of relief cross his face as he indicated you should sit down.

                “Good. I have time to brief you before your shift.” He pushed his chair back a bit and stood up, coming around to lean against the desk by you. You frowned up at him as the silence stretched out, if he was going to brief you he should get on with it…or was he still, after 3 YEARS, finding ways to test your patience. If so, you had no time for those tests today. “Marshall, what’s going on? The corridors were damned empty, you had a NEWBIE on the evening shift, skipped your day off to come in here and asked Gladio to come in on one of HIS days off…and you’re tense. Don’t deny it, even I can see it…” you finished in a quiet murmur as your eyes met his, noting again just how stressed he must be that it was actually visible to you.

                He dragged a hand over his face and sighed, “I sent home all the non-senior members of the Crownsguard. There’s been a major breach in security.” His voice was clipped, and he pushed away from the desk to pace over to the window, “In the past day, there have been 5 separate attempts on the King’s life, and 2 on the Prince’s.” You couldn’t stop yourself, your jaw had dropped in shock as you shook your head. Before you could even start to say something, he was continuing. “The King is safe, Clarus and 3 senior Crownsguard are with him. The Prince is also safe. Ignis, Prompto and a few Crownsguard were there.” You were shaking your head again before he finished speaking, “You called Gladio AWAY from Noctis when his life was in danger? You called his SHIELD away from him…” you couldn’t hold back the tone of surprise and outrage in your voice as you stood up, only to completely fall silent as Cor met your eyes.

                “He’s one of the few trustworthy Crownsguard here.” His tone was even sharper now as he walked back over to you, a scowl on his lips. “I trust the senior Crownsguard, they’ve been here long enough to prove their loyalty. I trust Gladio, as the Prince’s Shield he’s as loyal as his father and always has been. I trust YOU. Over the past 3 years, you’ve more than proven your loyalty…” the last words slipped out quietly, his hand coming to rest lightly on the side of your face as he continued, “I need you here, helping to deal with this.” Pulling away, he sat back down and indicated that you should do the same. Once you were both seated, facing each other, the clock chimed midnight. “Now, let’s get to work. You won’t be patrolling tonight, I have a different assignment for you.”

                Gladio was right…this was going to a very long, very busy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave requests or any suggestions for improvement in the comments!
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the support, it means a great deal to me. ^_^


	13. The Direction Going Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to have a quick update/chat with the wonderful people that are following this.

Hey everyone, Jo here!

I know, my last update was over a month ago...and that's why I'm posting this.

First: Another apology, I did not intend to let this fic sit for so long without a new chapter.

Second: Though I do have the major plot line for this all mapped out, the next chapter has been giving me difficulties. So, I thought I would turn to the wonderful and amazing readers for an opinion.

Third: Question time! I've got a few directions this next chapter could take, and I'd like your opinions on which one you'd like to see first. JUST TO CLARIFY-All of the following story points WILL be in the fic, it's just that the order in which they appear is flexible, and I think it would be awesome if you guys had some input.

  
a) We back up to the point in the story where Cor left the readers apartment, and follow him through the rest of the day. This would be a Cor POV chapter.  
b) We do a bit of a mash-up of different viewpoints and get the read on the situation by seeing the attacks through the eyes of either Regis & Noct, or the people around them.  
c) We continue to follow the reader through her investigation, and the previous options (options A & B) is told through her talking to them as part of the investigation.  
d) This is open-ended. If **You** , my dear readers, have a specific suggestion for what you want to see next that isn't on the list, now's the time to let me know so I can incorporate it into the story.

Let me know what you think in the comments, or if it's an idea that you don't want everyone else to see just yet, let me know and I can post my Discord name or an email address you can reach me at to chat one-on-one. And, as always, Thank You so much to all of you for reading my work and all the amazing support! You are all as patient as saints, and I appreciate every last one of you.

Thanks again, and I look forward to your input! ^_^


	14. The Investigation Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the input from the last update, and for being so patient everyone! Hope you enjoy the new chapter ^_^

Dragging a hand across your face, you couldn’t help but scowl at the Marshal as he sat behind his desk, those piercing icy blue eyes unbearably calm as the silence stretched. “So, just to get this straight. You…want ME…to investigate my fellow Crownsguard. Dig into their pasts, track down every skeleton in their closets, to find a traitor that may OR may not exist. On my own.” You were proud of how calm and even your voice was as you stared evenly back at him. Cor sat back, crossed his arms, and nodded. That was all, just a nod. No offer of extra resources or back-up, not even an acknowledgment of the sheer enormity of the task he was laying on your shoulders…just a silent confirmation.

_Ugh…I’m already getting a headache just thinking about this…_ a soft weary sigh passed your lips as slightly calloused fingers ran through your hair. “Fine. Fair warning, don’t expect a miracle. This isn’t going to be finished in a single night, it might take me days or even weeks to get everything done.” Cor was nodding before you had even finished talking, “I’m not asking for a miracle. I want you to be thorough, find everything, be absolutely sure of your findings.” He stood up and circled around the desk, resting a hand on your shoulder and lightly kissing your cheek as he spoke again, “Above all, I want you to stay safe. Don’t take unnecessary risks.” You couldn’t help but notice the slight pink tinge to his cheeks as he straightened up, dropped the spare key to his office in your lap, and headed for the door.

Turning to watch him leave, you opened your mouth to remind him that you needed his account of what happened that night. The words had hardly formed in your mind before they were halted by a slight shake of his head, and a motion towards a nondescript folder sitting on the desk. “My observations are on the desk.” You had already flipped the folder open and buried your nose in the lines of writing when he finally left the room, the quiet click of the door shutting going unnoticed even in the stillness of the night. Over the course of the next 2 hours you scrounged up an unused notepad and pen, taking down the important pieces of the Marshal’s observations in short form. Frustratingly enough, though his meticulous notes of the events of the evening took up a full three pages, you had hardly half a page of notes yourself. What little Cor had seen that was usable would have to be double checked with accounts from Clarus, The King, The Prince, Ignis, Prompto, and the senior Crownsguard also in attendance. You’d also have to catch up to Gladio and get anything he had noticed.

                2:32am

                You: Gladio, got a minute?

Considering the late hour, you weren’t optimistic that he’d respond right away. Just as you started drawing up a list of names to talk to and places to visit, your cell buzzed and the screen lit up.

                2:37am

                Gladio: Whats up?

                You: Need to talk. Find out what you saw tonight. Can we set a time?

A quiet beat tapped out by your fingertips on the desk signaled your impatience as the minutes crawled passed. You had, once again, gone back to the list you were writing up when you got his response.

                2:43am

                Gladio: Today. 2:30, training room?

                You: Sounds good.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, you made a note beside Gladio’s name - _TR, 2:30pm –_ before lightly tapping the pen on your chin. Was it too late to call Clarus, find out when you could talk to him? It took a few moments of struggling with the question before you decided to just say screw it. “If he’s busy, he’ll reply tomorrow.” You muttered softly to yourself as you fired off a quick text to the King’s Shield.

                2:45am

                You: Sorry to bother you this late, Sir. Would I be able to arrange a time to talk to you, preferably as soon as possible?

                Clarus: I’m a rather busy at the moment. Isn’t this something you should be able to bring to Cor?

His immediate reply made you jump, nearly dropping your phone in the process. _He must’ve been waiting for a call or something…_

                2:47am

                You: It’s about the recent disruption in the Citadel. The Marshal has assigned me to look into it.

                Clarus: If you’ve got the time, come by now. I’m with the King in his study.

                You: On my way now, Sir. Thank you.

Grabbing the notebook, and tucking the tightly capped pen behind your ear for safekeeping, you hurried out the door of the office. The clatter of your footsteps echoed down the hallway, before stopping and picking up the pace in the opposite direction as you belatedly remembered to lock the office door.

The elevator ride up was quiet, broken only by the soft *ding* of the elevator as it passed each floor. Thankfully, you remembered the way to the King’s study…a true miracle since you’d only accompanied Cor there once. Despite the length of the hallways, it seemed to be no time at all before you reached the study door.

Your knuckles had barely connected with the door once before you heard the King’s deep voice from the other side of the door telling you to enter. The heavy wood thudded closed behind you as a quick sweep of the room revealed the basic layout, as well as the presence of the King, Clarus, and the 3 Senior Crownsguard that Cor had assigned to His Majesty for the evening.

Entering a deep bow, directing a quietly murmured “Your Majesty.” towards the desk as you straightened up, glancing over and motioning Clarus off to the side. A few quiet words exchanged between the Shield and the 3 others had them shifting posts as he approached, following you over to a corner of the office away from the rest.

He nodded at you, frowning slightly, “Can’t say I’m not surprised. Thought Cor would be handling this personally.” His voice was gruff as he uttered the blunt statement, leading to a thoughtful nod before you replied. “Honestly, Sir. I thought the same thing, but he’s still technically running the investigation. I’m just doing a lot of the grunt work so he can focus on the more important things.”  With a slight nod towards the nearby chairs, the two of you sat opposite each other. An uncomfortable thought drifted through your head as you sat down. _Well…it’s not like it was a lie. I’m sure Cor is still going to be investigating on his own…and he is my boss so I am reporting everything to him…_

Notebook on your knee, you carefully removed the pen from behind your ear and uncapped it. A small shift of your shoulders and your tone completely change, going from conversational to no nonsense instantly. “Now, let’s get this done as quickly as possible. I’d like to talk to everyone else that was here as well. In your own words, Sir, can you run me through the events of the evening. Please, don’t leave out any detail…no matter how insignificant it might be.”

*******

                “Thank you for your time, everyone. Don’t worry your Majesty, we’ll have this all sorted out soon.” You bow your way out and close the door behind you. As the elevator made its slow descent, your phone lit up with a text.

                6:53am

                Ignis: I apologize for bothering you at such an early hour Miss. Gladio informed me that you would need to speak with myself, Prompto, Noct, and the 2 assigned Crownsguard before the end of the day.

                You: No need to apologize, I’m on the night shift today. And yes, I do need to talk to all of you. Is there a good time for me to stop by?

                Ignis: Is 8am too early for you?

Pushing open the door to Cor’s office, you pressed the little green button to dial Ignis’ number. As it rang, you dropped the notepad and pen onto the desk only to freeze just as Ignis picked up on the other end of the line.

                “Good morning, Miss. I do hope you are calling on your break.”

Breath caught in your throat, you looked wide eyed from the closed door to the unnaturally clean desk as your mind raced. _I locked the door, right? Yeah…why was it…and why is the desk…maybe Cor organized? No…he doesn’t organize paperwork and he always locks the door. But, if not him…_ Ignis’ voice cut sharply through your speeding thoughts as you slowly began opening drawers and checking around the room to see if anything was missing.

                “Miss? Are you there? Is something-“ his voice cut off abruptly as you let loose with a quiet string of curses.

                “Sorry Ignis. Something just…came up.” It was best to leave him in the dark about this for now, you couldn’t risk him giving away to those around him that something had gone wrong at the office.

                “Ah, I see. If you could wait just a moment, miss?” His voice was lower than before and curiously muffled, almost as though he had lowered the phone or covered it with his hand. You could hear the soft sounds of movement on his end, followed by what could have been a door closing. Your thorough search of the office was almost complete, and shockingly nothing was missing. Was it a false alarm? Maybe Cor did finally get around to organizing the office. “Miss? I’m in the laundry room at the moment, there’s no one else around. Are you alright?”

                The urgency in his voice made you smile slightly as you stopped, leaning your hip on the desk, “I’m fine Iggy. Just a few things not adding up right now. But, we can talk about that later…right now, I’ve gotta ask.”

                “Yes?” The tone of his voice made it clear he was not convinced by your airy reply, while simultaneously being wary of what further question you might have.

                “I’d be glad to stop by for 8…but isn’t 8am a little too early? I thought His Highness wasn’t a morning person.” You had picked up the pen in your free hand, so you resorted to pinning the cellphone between your shoulder and your head to reach for a drawer in the desk. _That’s odd…thought Cor usually locked this drawer…_

                It had escaped your notice before, but Ignis sounded positively exhausted. “Though Noct is most definitely NOT a morning person, I am certain he will be too tired to object. None of us have yet been capable of resting.”

                “Fair enough, I’ll just leave a quick note for the Marshal and hop in a-son of a bitch!” The last few words left you with harsh force as you literally jumped back away from the drawer, staring down in shock at the dagger glinting in the first dim rays of sunlight filtering through the curtains. “Sorry, but I have to go. I’ll be at Noct’s place for 8am.” Hanging up on Ignis before he could object, you hurriedly dialed Cor’s number, fumbling twice before managing it.

                **Riiiiiiiing…** _Pick up…_ **Riiiiiiiing…** _Come on Cor, pick up!..._ **Riiiiiiiiing…** _Damn it Cor! Pick-_

“Yes?” You couldn’t help but exhale in relief upon hearing his curt voice, the tightness in your chest easing as you realized he was alright.

                Running your fingers through your hair, you quietly paced the office. “Hi. Hope I’m not bothering you…just have a couple questions if you have the time?” _Astrals…please let this be nothing…please let this just be my overactive imagination._ As curt as ever, Cor’s single word reply came from the other end of the phone. “Ask.”

                “You…didn’t happen to organize the office did you? Maybe accidentally left the door and your desk unlocked?” Your tone was deceptively mild as your heart continued to race. Even after hearing the first-hand accounts from the King and his guards, it hadn’t really sunk in that there could ever possibly be a traitor in the Citadel…that there could be more than the usual amount of danger.

                His sharp intake of breath was not an encouraging sign, his words leaving a sinking pit in your stomach. “I haven’t been back to the Citadel today. Was there anything missing?” At Cor’s prompting you tell him the state of the office, how nothing appeared to be missing…finally telling him about the dagger in the drawer. “A dagger? Are there any-“

                “No, no identifying features. Just a plain steel dagger. And there’s nothing else in the drawer. They even left the folder with your investigation notes…” You mutter quietly as the notebook, pen, and file folder were quickly stowed away in your bag. Before hanging up, Cor said he would head back and take a look for himself while you continued with the investigation.

                You were just getting into your car when your cell buzzed, the screen lighting up as another text message came through. _Hmmm, I don’t recognize the number. Who is it?_ A small frown flickered across your face as you unlock the phone and froze, eyes locked on the unfamiliar number and message.

                7:28am

                Unknown: Did you like the gift? Consider this your only warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, Thank you for reading, and if you have any requests or suggestions for improvement, please let me know in the comments below!


	15. Emergency Update

Hi everyone, Jo here.

I'm sorry updates are so slow, and that once again it's just a writer update and not an actual chapter. 

Unfortunately, my laptop has finally bit the dust, and with it went the notes and plot points I had for this fic. It may take longer than usual to get the next chapter out...but I will be doing my best to continue this fic.

That being said I understand if you, my wonderful readers, move on and do not come back. I would like to take this chance to sincerely thank each and every one of you for reading this, for all your support, and for sticking with this through the growing pains.


	16. Not Sure What's Going On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Glad to announce after a way too long absence that I am back! New Laptop, New Plot Points, and hopefully a better fic that you'll all enjoy!
> 
> Just one problem...every time I try to post a chapter, it's blank? I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I do have a new chapter for you all, just as soon as I can figure out why AO3 has decided that none of my text is worth actually posting LOL .  
> (This is all in the notes just so you guys know what's going in, since some of you might have gotten a notification about a chapter that doesn't appear to actually exist)

 

****


	17. The Hunt Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is (finally) the new chapter! I'm so glad to see some of you return, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Also, I am so SO sorry it took so long...

 

**To Do**

- ~~Talk to Clarus~~

~~-Talk to The King~~

~~-Talk to the 3 assigned Crownsguard (King's Study)~~

-Talk to Gladio (TR, 2:30pm)

-Talk to Ignis

-Talk to Prompto

-Talk to The Prince

\- Talk to the 2 assigned Crownsguard (Prince Noctis)

- ~~Update Cor/Figure out next step~~  (not yet)

-Talk to Cor about Dagger/Office Break-in (coincidence?)

-Track where text from "Unknown" came from

 

_Okay...get a grip...deep breaths..._ Taking in a few deep breaths to steady yourself, you raised your eyes and made an inventory of the immediate area without raising your head to alert any possible observers. As you had expected, the sight of a nearly empty cold grey concrete parking garage greeted you...nothing out of place, no suspicious figure hiding behind a corner or pillar, no unrecognizable car sitting in some dusty corner. Your mind was working overtime as you rolled out of the parking garage and slowly began to make your way through the city to Noctis' apartment.  _The attempts on The King's, and Noct's, lives...the possible intruder in the days before...the office break-in...the dagger...the strange text...there's no way that's all unrelated. The lack of solid leads certainly suggests an inside job, or at least an accomplice..._

There were signs of life in the city, as its residents slowly began a new day. Shops opening, pedestrian rushing, and cars speeding towards their destination...none of them any the wiser to the drama and mystery playing out in the citadel behind closed doors. Though you constantly glanced at your phone, you received no other messages until you pulled up in front of Noct's apartment building, the buzz and sudden lighting of your screen making you jump.

7:59 am

     Ignis: Just come straight up to the apartment. The door will be open for you.

One of your eyebrows arced at that last sentence, and you couldn't help but shake your head slightly as you replied.

     You: Isn't it dangerous for you to leave the door unlocked like that? Also, I should have checked before I stopped by, is Prompto here as well?

Just as you were about to get out of your car, a light rapping on the roof made you call a dagger as a string of curses flew from your lips. A slightly tired but nevertheless cheery laugh rippled as the door was opened for you, "Easy Missy! Just me!" Prompto chortled as you got out of the car, scowling furiously at him.

"Astrals mercy, Prompto! You need to be more careful. I nearly stabbed you!" Glancing down, you managed to somehow with one hand text Ignis while locking your car.

8:00am

     You: Nevrmin, foud Prom.

The usually energetic blonde sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he led the way into the building and towards the elevator. "Sorry, sorry! Iggy sent me, said you didn't know Noct's apartment number. WHA-" his voice cut off as you grabbed his arm and yanked him back sharply, glancing around as you muttered to him ,"Makes sense. Now, we're taking the stairs. I'm not getting in one of those suspended death traps with an assassin on the loose." Spinning him around, you delivered a light shove to the center of his back towards the stairs. Ignoring Prompto's grumbled complaints of it being too early to do this much activity you started up the stairs, sparing a glance and a few seconds as your screen lit up with a text from Ignis.

8:03am

     Ignis: Good. Then we will see you shortly.

A few minutes later, and more than a few flights of stairs, you and Prompto arrive at Noct's door. Slipping in front of you, Prompto unlocks the door and steps in, announcing loudly as he goes, "Iggy, I'm back. Look who I brought with me!" Closing and locking the door behind yourself, you slip off your shoes and turn to see the tired face of Ignis as he appears at the end of the entry way, a weary smile quirking his lips as you snort, "The door will be open? More like  _opened_  for me. Glad to see everyone here is in one piece." The smile widened as he chuckled softly, beckoning you further into the apartment and towards the sitting area. "And we are glad to see you as well, Miss. Would you like a drink before you start the interviews?"

Heading into the sitting room with Ignis, you nodded quietly, "A drink would be absolutely wonderful. Have any coffee brewing?" Saying nothing, Ignis simply slipped away to the kitchen as you set your bag on the nearest end table and glanced around at the sorry sight before you. Noctis sat slumped and half-asleep in the comfy armchair in the corner, Prompto had flopped himself onto the couch and was leaning heavily on the armrest. The 2 crownsguard assigned to The Prince, Nick and Sonya if you remembered their names correctly, were sitting side by side on the love seat, looking a little more alert than the rest but obviously fatigued from the long night. You had just settled in on the opposite end of the couch from Prompto when Ignis reappeared with a steaming mug of coffee. A small sip of the dark liquid sent a jolt of energy through you, as well as sending a smile to your face as you laughed softly,

"Ebony. Why did I think there'd be any other kind of coffee here? Thanks for sharing Iggy." A slight inclination of the head, and a barely visible smile, were all the acknowledgement you received from him. After a heavy silence, and a few more sips of coffee, you straightened up and cleared your throat, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Okay. Now I'm going to need to talk to you each individually, and I think we should get started right away. Ignis, if you could follow me into the kitchen?" Collecting your notepad, pen, and coffee you relocated to the counter-top in the kitchen for the next 5 hours as you extensively questioned each of the 5 about the events of the preceding day. As expected there was very little new information, although Ignis, Nick, and Sonya were able to give far more detailed descriptions of the events. Sipping on your fourth mug of coffee, you ran over the new additions to your notes one last time before leaving for the citadel. A light hand on you shoulder caused you to pause for a second, glancing back at Ignis with an eyebrow raised.

Instead of speaking immediately, he grabbed the coffee mug from you and headed over to the sink and running the water for a moment before frowning over his shoulder, "Are you alright? I don't mean to offend, but you seem as exhausted as the rest of us...if not more so." Your expression softened at the tone of concern in his voice, sometimes it was easy to forget that he didn't just take care of Noctis...more often than not he tried to take care of everyone. "I'm alright Ignis, though I guess you could say I'm anticipating a lot of sleepless nights." Gathering up the rest of your things, you head to the door with Ignis following close behind. A last second farewell and you were on your way, not missing the quiet "take care of yourself" from Iggy before he closed and locked the door behind you.

_At least going down stairs is easier than going up them..._ you mused as you began the long descent to the ground floor, nearly tripping as your ringing phone caught you by surprise.

"This is-"

"It's me. Get back here, now" Cor's curt voice cut you off, and the line went dead.  _What the hell is going on? He hardly stayed on the line long enough to finish his sentence?_  A sense of urgency spurred you to take the last few flights of stairs at a run, hurrying out to your car in such a rush you almost ALMOST forgot to do the regular checks. No-one in the back seat, no signs of forced entry, and no sign of tampering on the car itself or the immediate vicinity and you hopped in. With your Crownsguard tag hanging off the rear view mirror, you sped through the streets back towards the Citadel. Back to Cor and whatever had him so damn worried...

Pulling into and parking, you took a few seconds to compose yourself before heading in at a normal walking pace.  _1:20pm...damn, I hope whatever Cor needs doesn't take too long, I've gotta be at the Training Room by 2:30 to talk to Gladio..._  Not even pausing to knock you pushed the door of Cor's office open, a quick glance around telling you there was nothing out of the ordinary as you closed the door behind you. Cor was at the desk, hunched over some paperwork and apparently oblivious to your arrival. Clearing your throat, you took a step forward, "Cor, Is everything alright? You sounded like the damn apocalypse was happening on the phone." 

He pushed himself to his feet, and dropped a dagger on the desk for you to see, "Look familiar?" his voice was colder than the grave as you picked up the dagger and examined it carefully.  _Plain steel, no markings of any kind...wait..._  "This is the dagger I found in the drawer of your desk." You were certain as you handed it back to him, only to have him shake his head with a stern scowl marking his features. "Wrong, that one is still in the drawer. They are the same though. Care to guess where I found this one?" You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, crossing your arms and shrugging as you replied evenly, "I don't have a single guess as to where you might have found it. Considering it's incredibly unlikely that the break-in of your office was coincidental and NOT related to the events of yesterday, I would be very glad to have that piece of information...it would most likely be incredibly useful."

His eyes narrowed at your words, causing you to instantly regret the snarky tone and stance. Nothing could have prepared you for his next words or the tone they were delivered in, a tone so cold he must've borrowed the Glacian's Ice.

"It was in your locker. Care to explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests. 
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


	18. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky ducks! I'm so excited to have my laptop AND be able to write again that you get two chapters in as many days! Enjoy the reading, and thanks again for sticking with me through the technical hiccups and forced hiatus.
> 
> Just a heads up that this chapter actually starts from Cor's point of view, and the stars indicate both a minor time skip AND a switch in POV. Hopefully that doesn't mess anyone up! ^_^

The return to the office was agonizingly slow, every second ticked by like it was an hour as he sped towards the Citadel. The white structure gleamed in the light of the rising sun as he slid into his parking stall and hurried his way towards the front doors. _A dagger in a locked drawer, but nothing else missing...and the door left unlocked? Was that deliberate? Or...did they finally make a mistake?_ His thoughts spun, hidden behind a stony visage and a glare that would send even the most hardened soldier scurrying for cover. One hand laid on the solid wood of his office door, he nearly walked right into it when it did not swing open as he had expected it to. 

_Must’ve locked up behind herself…_ Fishing for his keys with one hand, Cor almost missed the figure that slowly approached him from behind...only to pause with his hand on the knob of the unlocked door, turning those cold eyes towards the shadow now waiting nearby. “Did you need something...Max?” Pulling away from the door, he turned to face the younger male with a stern scowl, “I thought I sent you home for the day.” 

Max shrugged lightly and looked down, “Sorry sir, just forgot a few things in my locker...I get the feeling it’s going to be an extended break. That’s okay, yeah?” With a quiet snort, Cor turned back towards his office, “I don’t remember saying you COULDN’T go to your locker...just make it quick.” With that, he stepped in and closed the door behind him as his eyes quickly swept the room. It was empty, as he had expected...and nothing was out of place at all, just like she said. _The file’s missing...no, obviously she took it with her…_ he mused as he made his way throughout the office, doing a thorough inspection to make certain nothing was missing. 

It wasn’t until he reached the locked drawer that he noticed something was amiss. As she had said the drawer was unlocked, and sitting inside was the dagger she had described. A nondescript steel weapon with a simple brown leather wrapped hilt. Nothing else had been left in the drawer, and a quick examination of the spare set of masterkeys he kept showed that they hadn’t been tampered with, none of them had been removed, and as far as he could tell there was no residue indicating anyone had taken an imprint to make a copy...not that it completely ruled the last option out. The small slip of paper with the senior crownsguard’s numbers was tucked halfway under a folder, as though someone had been rifling through the drawer, or had taken the paper out and hastily replaced it. 

Cor slowly lowered himself into his chair, removing both the spare set of masterkeys and the phone numbers before closing and locking the drawer. _She said the drawer had been open...meaning whoever did this_ **_wanted_ ** _us to find the dagger...the craftsmanship is certainly Insomnian, but other than that it’s completely unremarkable. It’s obviously a message, but what was the intruder trying to say?_ Running his hand over his face, Cor let out a weary sign before leaning back in the chair. He wasn’t certain who was behind the attacks, he had no idea who had broken into his office, and he was clueless as to what their end game was...but he was certain about one thing: the two incidents were related. There was no way two separate and wholly unrelated people would decide to break into the citadel in the same 24 hour period. If the perpetrators weren’t the same person, they were working together. 

Heaving himself out of the chair Cor made his way to the office door, hesitating for a moment before leaving. As many questions as there were, he had only one clue...they **had** to have had inside help, there was no other way this could have happened. Running his hand through his hair, he glanced quickly down the hall in the opposite direction before striding away. Right now, he could only think of one place to check for a clue...he could leave the rest to her, and do this one little thing to help further the investigation. 

************************************ 

“It was in your locker.Care to explain?” 

It took you a few seconds to process what he had said, and a few more to understand the implied meaning behind the words. “W-Wait, what?” The the words came out far harsher than you had intended them to, but you were shocked beyond caring at this point. “Cor, I haven’t used my assigned locker in months....you know that! I even gave you the key to the lock.” He just kept staring at you, those ice blue eyes of his mirroring the coldness of his voice. 

“You don’t have a spare key? You should...all crownsguard have a spare key to their lockers.” You were shaking your head before he had finished the sentence, “Cor, listen...I’ve never seen **either** of those daggers before today. I don’t know where they came from, or how one of them ended up in my locker. And no, I don’t have the spare key. It’s hanging on the hook over there with all the other spare keys to crap no one bothers with.” You gestured to a set of hooks overladen with keys of all shapes and sizes. Your heart was racing, lips were dry, and tears were starting to prickle the corners of your eyes as you stared at him, willing the man you loved to believe you...to believe any part of what you had just said. He uncrossed his arms and slowly approached you, cold blue eyes locked with yours as he came to a stop barely a few steps away. 

There was a moment of silence between the two of you before he held out his hand, “Your badge.” He said nothing else, made no move to comfort you as your world came crashing down, and you internally fell to pieces. Outwardly, the shock of everything that had just happened left you cold, and mentally you ran to that coldness desperately trying to hide from the stabbing pain in your heart.

“Cor...you can’t possibly think...you know me, you **know** I would never betray yours, or the King’s, trust like this...think for a second...anyone-anyone could have grabbed the spare key.” You knew it was useless from the look in his eyes but you couldn’t help it, couldn’t help fighting to keep the job you had struggled so hard to earn...couldn’t help but try to keep some shred of the warmth that had been between the two of you. Cor just stood there for a moment, silently staring at you before shaking his head slightly. “Leave your investigation notes on the desk with your badge and leave the citadel, you’re on suspended duty until I say otherwise.” With that, he strode out of the office, slamming the door behind him, but not before you heard his murmur to himself _Can’t believe I trusted you..._  

Numbly you put down the notepad, pen, file, and your crownsguard badge on the desk before leaving the office for home. You had no idea how you made it home, it was just one long blur until you stumbled through the door of your apartment. The last of your strength fled your body as you crumpled to the floor, tears spilling unchecked down your cheeks. You were uncertain what hurt more, losing the job you had done everything to get and keep….or losing the man you loved just as it looked like there was a possibility of an actual relationship. Little did you know, halfway across the city in his private quarters in the citadel…

_________________________________________________________

Cor stared out the window, forehead resting on his forearm as he forced himself to breathe. In and out, slow and steady, and try to ignore the terrible ripping feeling in his chest that came with the sudden realization that no matter how this went he had most likely lost her. _Astrals have mercy...please, let her not hate me when this is all over..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


	19. Shadowed Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WRITING SPREE!  
> 3 updates in as many days! I do hope you enjoy reading these new chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> (And don't worry, the angst won't last forever...I promise)

* **buzz buzz***

The quiet vibration of your phone drew you from your misery. You raised your head slightly to see the now dark entryway...you had no idea how long had passed since you made it through the door, but obviously it had been quite a while. Dashing the tears from your face you hastily dug through your massive black hole of a purse to track down your cell before whoever it was hung up.

* **buzz buzz***

 _Damn it! Where is that f-_ a quiet sigh of irritation passed your lips as you fished out the offending piece of technology only to see Cor’s number glaring at you in bold black numbers from the call display.

* **buzz buzz***

Sitting there, you stared bitterly as the screen went dark for only a moment before lighting up again with his number. Clearing your throat quietly, you practiced a quick “hello” a few times before answering...you didn’t want him to know that you had pathetically broken down like that.

“Hello?” You cursed internally as your voice shook slightly, not completely managing to hide that you were certainly far from okay.

“It’s me.” His voice sounded rougher than usual like he had been crying too, or the more likely scenario of him being as exhausted as everyone else who was dealing with the situation at the citadel.

You wandered aimlessly into the living room and out onto your balcony as you scowled, “I know, I have caller ID. What did you want?”

“Are you...okay? Your voice sounds-” You let out a sharp bark of laughter, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

“Okay? Of course I’m okay. I’ve only been suspended from the job that I put years of blood, sweat, and tears into over the suspicion that I had something to do with the assassination attempts on the King and the Prince. Why wouldn’t I be alright? You know what, don’t answer that. If you didn’t need anything, I’m hanging up now.” Venom laden with a heavy helping of sarcasm you knew your words would be a slap in his face if he gave a damn about you, which you severely doubted at this moment in time.

“Wait.” His voice was quiet, softer than it should have been considering the amount of anger you had thrown his way only moments earlier. “There’s an annotation on your ‘To Do’ list… “Track where text from “unknown” came from.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“What text? Why didn’t you tell me about it if you thought it was related?”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you sighed, silently relieved that anger had come through so you weren’t a sobbing mess on the phone. “I got a text after I hopped into my car to go talk to Noctis and the rest at his place. It said...hang on, I’ll just send you a screenshot.” A few taps on your screen and a moment of silence, broken by the *ding* that said Cor had received the picture. You were about to hang up figuring he had set his phone down and had forgotten to hang up himself when his voice came through the line, as sharp and angry as you had expected his reply to your tirade to be.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this? The ‘gift’ is obviously the dagger, considering the timestamp. You didn’t think that maybe this would be the sort of thing to tell me about-”

You couldn’t bear the scolding anymore, his words as cold, harsh, and uncaring as they had been when he had asked you to give up your badge and everything else you had worked for. Slamming the balcony door behind you, you snarled back before he could continue, “Tell you? When the HELL would I have had time to tell you? While I was spending hours finding out what happened to Noctis and the others at his apartment? Or maybe, during the brief few seconds when you called afterwards to order me back to the citadel? Or, oh yeah, maybe when you decided that nothing I said made ANY fucking difference, and demanded my badge when you damn well FUCKING KNOW I didn’t have anything to do with the attacks.” You could hear Cor trying to talk, but the red lurking at the edges of your vision and the pulse pounding rage echoing through your bloodstream made it impossible to stop and allow him to speak.

“Why the FUCK would I trust you enough to tell you anything at all, when it is oh so fucking obvious you didn’t trust me at all. You’ve got the number, and my notes, so good luck. Maybe try calling when your investigation turns up that you were wrong and I wasn’t involved.” Hanging up before he could say anything, you slumped onto the couch as a fresh wave of tears broke over your face to the sound of your heartbroken sobs.

___________________________________________

*crack* *THUD*

He stared mutely at the broken chain of the punching bag as the whole assembly lay on the floor in the darkening room. His knuckles throbbed, muscles ached, and his breathing was ragged but none of it distracted from the bloody gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been.

 

After getting off the phone with her, Cor had raced to begin tracing the number before running off to talk to Gladio. That alone had been a far more harrowing experience than he had expected to be, the younger male seemingly acutely aware that all was not well with the Marshal. “Distracted” Gladio had called him, while those too sharp eyes searched his face and found the cracks in his mask. He had rushed at that point, forcing Gladio back to the matter at hand so he wouldn’t hear what had happened with her...at least, he wouldn’t hear it from Cor. Though, other than his notes on the conversation his memory was hazy enough that it might as well not have happened at all.

Done with Gladio, and waiting for the technical expert to get back to him about the number, he had naively turned to the dark oblivion of sleep to soothe him, only to be reminded of her the moment his eyes had closed. A mere hour of torment told him he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon, so he abandoned his room in favor of the now empty training room where he attempted to drown himself in exercise, the last few conversations with her bouncing around in his head.

*thud*

_“You know I would never betray yours, or the king’s, trust…”_

*thud*

“ _You were wrong…”_

*Thud*

_“Why the FUCK would I trust you…”_

*Thud*

_“...could get you hurt...”_

***Thud***

_“You didn’t trust me at all…”_

***Thud***

_Was I wrong? Should I have told her? Is it too late? If something happens...if she…_

“NO!”

*crack* *THUD*

Cor stood there alone with his guilt as the darkness of the coming night gathered around him. Isolated...alone…

_______________________________________________________

The coming night eventually pushed you off the couch and into the bathroom, where you caught sight of yourself in the mirror...disheveled, tearstained, and wearing a uniform that no longer belonged to you. You were certain you heard some of the fabric tearing as you rushed out of the offending garments and into the shower, hoping that the running water would wash away your thoughts and pain to leave you an empty shell. As you went through the motions, you swore the water tasted of salt.

Done in the shower, you stumbled into your bedroom and got changed for bed. A tank-top and a pair of shorts and you were ready. At least, you were until you saw yourself in the floor length mirror, the bruising from Cor’s kisses and little “love bites” still in evidence along your neck and collarbone.

* _CRASH*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


	20. Like Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I know...this is a rollercoaster of a fanfic, and I do apologize for the horrible horrible things I have done (and may yet do) to these poor characters. Never fear though, THE FLUFF IS COMING SOON!!! I promise. Also, and I know this is slightly random, but the first part of this is actually in Gladio's point of view...hopefully I got it right ^_^
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please, enjoy!

*Knock kn…* 

He had hardly tapped the door when it swung open, instantly leaving a chill in his blood. After talking with or more accurately being interrogated by Cor, Gladio had decided to check up on Missy. Of all the things that could shake Cor, the only one Gladio figured could leave him that visibly upset would be if something had happened to her...and now he was worried about what exactly that something was.

“Hey, you here babygirl? Your door was unlocked…” His voice echoed through the dark, and seemingly empty, apartment. All the lights were off, nothing appeared out of place, and your shoes were by the front door so obviously you hadn’t just left and forgotten to lock the door behind you.  _ Alright no signs of a struggle...but where are you… _

Gladio crept slowly through the rooms, glancing around carefully as he proceeded. There was a distinct lump under the covers of the bed, but as he stepped forward and reached out to check. 

*crunch*

_ Broken glass? ...no...that’s not glass...not exactly… _ A quick glance around proved him right. A large floor length mirror, well what of it wasn’t shattered all over the floor, was leaning against the wall at the end of her bed. “What the hell happened to you sweetheart?”

______________________________________________

There was someone in your apartment, you were certain of it. There was light filtering under your bedroom door, and you could faintly hear a voice in the other room. Male, deep, and whoever it was sounded upset. Just as the sleep slowly filtered enough away from your brain for you to recognize who it was, he raised his voice just enough that some of his words were faintly audible. “....happened…..I……...yea…...no she’s…..”

_ Gladio? How the hell… _ slipping out of the bed, you felt a few shards of mirror beneath your feet. A pair of slippers and an oversized sweater later and you were ready to confront the big guy in the other room. No matter the reason, just waltzing right into your apartment was definitely NOT okay.

“Hang on, I just heard a door open. I’ll call you back. Huh? Okay, fine.” He rumbled before hanging up and putting his cell in his back pocket. Turning to face you, you couldn’t help but notice the very prominent frown scrawled across his face. “Cor just told me...you alright sweetheart?” His voice was soft, and gentle and his eyes were filled with warmth and concern. It completely diffused your anger over him being in your apartment as tears began to well up again.

Turning away from him towards the balcony doors, you crossed your arms. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Your tone was clipped as you fought to keep yourself from breaking down again. You’d had enough of feeling like a pathetic piece of shit while bawling your eyes out. The situation sucked but…

“You’re okay? Then why, no offence sweetheart, do you look like a trainwreck? And why the hell’d you smash your mirror?...you sure you’re okay?” He gently grabbed your arm and spun you around to face him, catching your chin with a finger as you ducked your head to avoid looking at him. Meeting his eyes was just too much, the concern in them broke that fragile strength you had tried to gather. One moment you were looking at each other, the next you had latched on to his torso and were sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. It took a few minutes for things to slow enough that you were capable of speech again, but once you were.

“I-I....he….why!?! I-I d-d-didn’t...I didn’t do anything!...”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

Tears were streaming down your face as you raised your head to look at him, confusion and misery vying for dominance of your facial expression, “What do y-you mea-mean...you know? C...C...The Marshal told you...then…” You couldn’t even bring yourself to say his name, a horrid lump rising in your throat at the mere attempt.

Gladio gently grabbed your shoulder and steered you to your own couch, giving you a light shove so you were sitting down before nudging the coffee table out of the way and kneeling down in front of you. “I knew it...the Marshal didn’t tell YOU what was going on…” Sighing quietly, he reached out and put a hand on your knee. “Don’t worry so much babygirl, he knows you didn’t do anything. The dagger was obviously a plant to see how he would react. He had to act like he didn’t know that though...he was hoping that he could draw the traitor out into the open.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. It was all an act? That wasn’t possible...That cold look in Cor’s eyes, the venom in those whispered words before he left the office...if it was an act, if none of it was real...why didn’t he say anything when he called earlier?

“Gladio...I...I think you m-might be mis-mistaken...he, if it was a-an act...he didn’t say anything…” You were drying your tears as you talked, fighting to regain some of your shattered composure while you struggled to understand what was going on.

“Listen...he’s on his way here right now, so wh-” Gladio didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as you launched to your feet, a horrified expression on your face as you shook your head, “On his way here? NOW? When’d he leave? Why didn’t you say sooner? Fuck! I’m an absolute mess!” You were babbling, you knew you were but you just couldn’t stop...until Gladio’s deep booming laugh brought you up short. Glancing at him as he pushed himself to his feet, his laugh now reduced to a mere chuckle, you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry...you just...you should have seen your face. Go get cleaned up, I’ll stall him here in the living room til you get back.”

A few minutes, and a lot of cold water on the face, and you returned to the living room to find Cor and Gladio there talking quietly. It took a few seconds, but glancing over the other male’s shoulder, Cor caught sight of you and told Gladio, “I think you should head out.” Gladio turned ever so slightly to look at you before muttering, “Fine. Just...be nice, Cor. She’s….” A sharp look from the Marshal had him trailing off to silence, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment before he nodded to the two of you and headed out the door.

Standing face-to-face with Cor, you didn’t know what you wanted to do or how you felt. He certainly wasn’t making it easy to figure out either, just standing there and staring like he was. After another moment's hesitation, Cor stepped forward and raised his hand as though to reach out to you as he spoke, “Are you alr-no...forget it, stupid question, of course you aren’t. I’m sorry.”

_ I’m sorry... _ those words hung in the air for a moment before,

“Sorry? You’re SORRY? You screw with my head...accuse me of being a TRAITOR, of lying to you...suspend me from the job I literally gave EVERYTHING for... **_AND YOU’RE SORRY?_ ** ” Somewhere in the dim recess of your mind, you knew you were being irrational and over emotional but you couldn’t be made to care. After the emotional hell he put you through over the last 12 hours, he thought a simple ‘sorry’ would make it all better? Like hell. “You think, after what you just did to me, you can just waltz in here and say  _ SORRY  _ and everything will be fine? To hell with that...and to Hell with you!” You were crying again, tears of absolute rage spilling over as you screamed those last words at him before turning away to stare at a random painting on your wall without actually seeing it.

“You think I wanted to do that to you? You think I wanted to hurt you? I felt like hell with every word coming out of my mouth!” He was trying to stay calm, you could hear the strain in the way his voice shook.

“YOU felt like hell? OH, I am  _ so sorry _ didn’t notice over the sound of my fucking  _ heart breaking _ .” The words came out as barely more than a hiss, dripping with venom as you tried to shelter yourself from further pain. 

“I had my reasons. I did what I did to protect you.”

“Protect me from what? ‘Cuz from where I’m standing-”

“The traitor. If I’d told you...if I’d tipped you off...they could’ve…” He was struggling for words again, though shockingly enough he didn’t sound angry...he sounded scared...and you hated him for sounding so vulnerable when all you wanted to do was scream and yell and tear him into tiny little pieces.

“Could’ve what, Cor? Hurt me? That’s funny, from where I’m standing, I think you’ve done the most damage.”

“We can sort this o-”

“ _ Sort this out?  _ Sort what out, exactly? The lack of trust you showed in me? Or the fact that, even after  **years** of proving myself, you still think I’m too damned weak to handle myself? Is that it?” You still couldn’t turn to look at him, but you heard the sharp intake of breath as he prepared to say something else. “Cor. I don’t want to hear it. You’ve delivered your apology, for whatever it’s worth, now get the hell out of my home.”

“If you’d just-”

“I said  **out** , Cor.”

“I-”

“I don’t want to hear it. Get out of my-”

“Damn it! Just listen to me for a minute!” He all but roared those words out as he spun you around and took a step forward, pinning you between his rock hard chest and the wall as he did so. It was the first time since this had all started that you had gotten a good look at his face, and it was a startling different. Pale and drawn, his eyes were shining like he was holding back tears of his own. What really caught you though, was the way his voice shook. He leaned forward, his face only centimeters away from yours as he spoke quietly, but deliberately. “I’m sorry. I would have told you, but I was NOT going to be the reason you got hurt. I love you, and everytime I think about that it scares me to death. If that traitor had hurt you…” His voice trailed off, quiet but no less intense for the lack of volume.

“Cor...I’m not some weak pathetic child you need to protect. If that’s the way you’re going to treat me-mphf”Your voice was cold as you raised a hand to his chest to push him away, only to have his mouth crash down on yours in a bruising, passionate kiss that stole your breath and stopped you dead in your tracks. His fingers curled around your wrists, pinning your hands to the wall on either side of your head as he broke the kiss and pulled back just enough for you to see his eyes, strangely bright as his voice scorched you with its heat.

“I treat you like a child? How wrong do you want me to prove you tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


	21. "I Love You Too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! It's a Cor POV Smut Chapter! Hopefully I managed to pull this off decently ^_^; ... 
> 
> Also, we're back to the weekly updates, as long as I can keep up the writing. Thanks for sticking with this, and for leaving all the wonderful comments! Hopefully this chapter is as enjoyable as the rest were!

Anger morphed into something else, a blazing passion that ripped through his veins as he moved in, cutting off her words with a kiss. His hands moved of their own accord lightly pinning her wrists against the wall as he pulled away, moving just far enough that he could see her eyes...see her response.

“I treat you like a child? How wrong do you want me to prove you tonight?” Another flicker of heat flitted through his veins as he watched her pupils dilate, heard her breath catch in her throat. In the next instant, she had stretched up to cover the small distance between them to deliver a scorching kiss of her own, leaving him gasping for air right along with her. A sly grin curved her lips, _astrals mercy did she have any idea what that look did to him..._ before she responded, “Oh, I think you’re _really_ going to have to work to prove me wrong...Cor”

A low groan issued from his throat as, once again, his mouth slanted across hers. Releasing her wrists, he wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up. Her hands came up, fingers threading through his short hair as her legs wrapped around him. His first thought had been to carry her to the bedroom, but his impatience had him quickly redirecting and he dropped her onto the couch earning a startled gasp from her. “C-Cor...there’s a bed...j-just over…” Her breathless voice urged him on as his mouth found one of her sensitive spots just under her jaw. It took every last ounce of self control he had to not just rip her clothes off, instead his hands carefully wandered her body, finding every spot he had learned during their last night together, _Had it really only been a couple days ago?_

Breaking contact for a moment Cor retreated to allow her to remove the housecoat she was wearing, only for a rare crooked grin to slant across his face as his eyes took in the still vivid evidence he had left on her body only a few days prior. Already flushed, she blushed even deeper at his stare, earning a chuckle from his as he leaned down and met her eyes with his noting as he did so the mischievous twinkle hiding deep within. Distracted as he was, Cor failed to notice her hands moving until he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He brushed her hands away, and quickly removed the shirt, his vision returning to her just in time to catch an appreciative glance as she pushed herself so she was sitting up, chest to bare chest with him.

One arm wrapped around her torso, holding her against him as the other hand came up to tangle in her hair. The next few minutes were filled with silence as the two became intimately acquainted with the interior of each other’s mouth. He let go of her hair, the hand sliding under her tank top and slowly pulling it up while never breaking contact with her lips.

***Buzz Buzz***

Instantly Cor broke away, the phone vibrating in his back pocket a call back to reality.

***Buzz Buzz***

His eyes met hers when she sighed quietly, starting to pull away as she muttered, “I guess you should get that”

***Buzz Buzz***

Cor snorted quietly, his arm tightening to prevent her from pulling away as he fished his phone out of his back pocket. Stealing a quick kiss from her, he smirked before bringing the cell to his ear. “It’s Cor. Make it quick, I’m a little...tied up at the moment.” As he spoke he carefully lowered her to the couch, his hand continuing to pull her tank top off before returning to its exploration of her torso.

“Cor, it’s Jordan. It’s about that number you asked me to trace.” Cor’s eyes were locked on hers as he continued his exploration of her torso, focusing his attention on her breasts and nipples.

“What about it? Did you find something?” She was biting her lip now, eyes half shut as every touch earned a stifled gasp or groan. He shifted a little, moving so he could pull her shorts and panties off.

“Yeah...about that...It looks like it was a Citadel registered number.” He ran his index finger up her slit and feeling the gathering moisture there. He shivered slightly at the low moan that issued from her as he added a second finger before gently pushing them inside.

“Meaning it was registered to a Citadel Employee. Got a name for me?” Slowly he began moving his hand, his fingers curling inside her as they moved. Having someone to talk to was useful, kept him in control as he watched her fall to pieces beneath him. Tousled hair, flushed from her chest all the way up to her hairline, lips parted, and eyes heavily lidded...she was certainly a sight to behold.

“That’s just it Sir, I’m not finding anyone in Citadel personnel files with a matching name...not even among employee family members.” She was biting down on a knuckle now as he added a third finger and picked up the pace. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, her stifled sounds growing louder and more frequent as he pushed her right to the edge.

“That’s fine. Just give me the name, I’ll do the rest.” 

She opened her eyes to glare at him in frustration as he slowed down, before crying out softly as he shifted the angle to graze the perfect spot that would have her head spinning in moments.

“Sending everything to you right now Sir. You should get the file any minute...Sir, what was that sound?”

“Nevermind that, I’ll take a look at the file. Thanks.” Before Jordan could argue, Cor hung up and lightly chucked the phone off to the side.

“C-Cor...I swear to-to….if you ever d-do that again...oh Astrals!” The last words were torn from her as her muscles clamped down on his fingers, a rush of pleasure hitting her just as she tried to scold him. Pulling his hand away, he looked her dead in the eyes and licked his fingers clean. Up until that point, he hadn’t thought it possible for her to blush any deeper...she proved him wrong. Leaning down, Cor kissed her lightly, letting her taste herself on his tongue before he stood up for a second and removed his pants.

“Ready?” his voice was low and rough, filled with all the pent up desire and passion he had to hide while talking with Jordan. A small nod from her was all he needed as he settled between her legs and lined himself up. A single thrust had his hips flush with hers as she cried out. After giving her a few moments to adjust, he started moving. Long, slow thrusts that dragged every ridge and vein against her walls as he filled her completely. Her arms came up to circle him as he leaned down and pulled her tight against his body. Feeling every inch of her as he moved, every flex of her muscles as he thrust. "Gods..." he could barely gasp out that single words, his control rapidly slipping.His arm tightened, holding her closer as he planted the other hand on the couch to keep them stable and actually on the furniture. 

Picking up the pace earned a slough of gasps and moans from her as she clung to him. He was gasping for breath, struggling for a shred of control as he moved quickly towards his peak and hers. A few moments later and the struggle was done as she tensed up beneath him, not even able to cry out as her orgasm ripped through her. Losing his rhythm, he thrust a few more times before he came buried deeply in her.

Settling himself on the couch beside her, he smiled softly as she turned and buried her face in the crook of his neck, kissing him lightly as she mumbled, “I love you…” He gently kissed the top of her head, relishing for a moment the sweet smell of her hair as he murmured back, “I love you too...I always have…”

*******************************

Dawn came a few hours later, the rising sun casting the pale light of a new day on the two peacefully sleeping forms tangled together on her couch...perhaps the last real peace either would have for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


	22. Forgive me...(1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT! 
> 
> I'm sorry, but this is the beginning of the end. Specifically, the beginning of the two-part ending to this story. I thank you all for you wonderful support and comments, you've really helped me improve!
> 
> I will continue to write hopefully...though I will be sticking to one-shots and shorter (3 or 4 chapters) fics, so if there is anything you really wanted to see in a Cor x Reader (or other) fic feel free to let me know and I will do my best to accommodate.
> 
> In closing, I sincerely apologize to all of you wonderful readers who have stuck with this rambling mess through it's growing pains and repeated extended absences, and I hope this two part ending is as exciting and interesting to you as it was fun for me! ^_^
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE** I KNOW THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CONFUSING! I KNOW IT WILL SEEM ODD! I ASK THAT YOU PLEASE HOLD FOR THE SECOND PART WHERE THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED**PLEASE NOTE**

Was it really so difficult to ask for ONE morning after that didn’t see you a mess of sore muscles and creaking joints that had you running for a warm shower? Wincing as you bent to turn on the water, you were pulled up short by a strong arm wrapping around your waist as a hand reached out and turned on the water. Warm breath puffed against your cheek as Cor’s deep voice rumbled in your ear, “Mind if I join you?” Just a week ago, those words might have resulted in a nuclear melt-down in your brain as you attempted to ignore the overwhelmingly attractive mental image of a naked Cor with water running over his scarred and muscular frame. Now, however, a sly smirk mingled with a quiet chuckle as you replied, “Be my guest...just no funny business this early in the morning. We can’t all have the endurance of an Immortal.”

While it was immensely useful to have him there, washing your back became an ease when all you had to do was stand there and let his powerful, yet gentle, hands do it for you...you were grateful when it was over and you could escape to your room long enough to change back into the Crownsguard uniform that had somehow made its way onto the bed while you were distracted. The smell of breakfast cooking as you wandered back into the kitchen reminded you of the first night you two had spent together, causing you to smile as you approached and embraced a freshly cleaned Cor from behind. “Why is it you always end up cooking for us? You’re making me out to be an incredibly poor host.”

Cor snorted and shook his head as he plated the bacon, eggs, and hash browns. “You can cook dinner if it bothers you so much...and don’t talk like that, you sound like Ignis.”

“And sounding like one of the most well mannered and polite members of the guard is a bad thing?” You carried the coffee mugs over and set one down in front of him, nodding your thanks as he placed a plate in front of you before sitting down.

Another snort from the Marshall as he sat down, “It is when I’m reminded of him by the woman I’m sleeping with.”

“And...really Cor I’m not seeing the problem here…” You tried and failed miserably to hide your amusement, a broad grin splitting your face at his raised eyebrow. “I’m only teasing, love. I understand, and will return to being the sarcastic bitchy woman you love so much.”

That forced a sharp bark of laughter from the older male as the two of you quickly finished up the meal and moved to the living room with freshly filled mugs of coffee.

After taking a few moments to settle in side by side, Cor’s expression turned serious as he pulled out his cell and downloaded the files Jordan had sent him the previous night. Twin sighs of annoyance issued from the two of you at the lengthy wall of text that popped up.

 

**************************************************

A few hours, and two more mugs of coffee each, found Cor sitting back on the couch with his arms crossed and your laptop open on the table as you leaned against the open balcony door frame with a faint scowl.

“Well...you read what I did...what next?”

“I’m not...entirely sure I believe this…” Ice blue eyes met yours as he sat forward again, draining his mug of coffee.

“Cor, believe it. And admit it...I was right.” You could see the irritation glinting deeply in his eyes as he shook his head.

“Were you?” You raised an eyebrow, mouth opening to dispute his implication as he raised a hand to stall you. “Fine. You were...at least about Max.”

You nodded at that before reply with a distinct note of frustration, “That’s what I meant...still, how do we warn them about…”

“Try calling Ignis. Be discreet.” You shook your head before he had even finished speaking, “I don’t call Ignis often...unless it’s important. If I call now, and they catch wind of it…”

Cor stood up, joining you at the balcony doors to wrap an arm around your waist and place a kiss on your temple before speaking again. “True. We could always try…”

 

******************************************

The sun had just begun to set, shooting brilliant ribbons of soft pink and fiery red through the clouds that hung in the sky. The air was still, the silence almost deafening as a shadowed figure slipped out of a car and quickly strode halfway down the block of a nondescript sub-urb, past the rows of peaceful houses before stopping at the gate of an ordinary white picket fence blocking the sidewalk leading to an equally ordinary pale blue two-story house. A moment of hesitation, then the figure lightly hopped the fence and approached the front door on light feet, seemingly cautious about making any noise at all in the still air. The door swung open as the shadow approached, allowing them to slip through and shut it as quietly as they could behind them.

From where he knelt in the shadows of a nearby home, unobserved, Cor took a few deep breaths to steady himself.  _ The plan will work...now we just have to manage the most difficult part. _ Shifting his weight slightly from one side to the other he swore quietly under his breath...he hated waiting. Hated not knowing what was going on, having to rely on someone else when you were involved. The brief conversation he’d had with you before the two of you went separate ways flickered through his mind.

 

_ “And remember…” _

_ “I know, I know...this only works if I can stay put and trust you to get your part done.” You’d smiled and rolled your eyes at him then, the gentle tone of your voice not enough to soothe his worry as you stretched up to lightly kiss his cheek, “Don’t worry. I trust you. So, trust me...I can handle this.” _

_ He hadn’t been able to resist wrapping his arms around you, and pulling you tightly against his chest as he buried his face in your hair. “I trust you…” _

_ You had backed away from him then, that slight smile that he loved so much on your lips. “We’ll see each other at the end of this, I promise.” _

“Don’t forget...you promised…” he murmured softly to himself, jumping slightly as a hand fell on his shoulder. “And what, dare I ask, has the Immortal so distracted that I may approach him from behind without being spotted?” Ignis’ smooth voice sounded from his side, so soft it was hardly more than a whisper. “None of your business. Just remember to keep watch for the signal, and keep an ear out for my order to move.” Cor growled, his eyes focusing in again on the building as Ignis sighed quietly. “Relax, Marshall. We can trust her to do her part...so no need to move before the signal.” Receiving nothing more than a sullen grunt from the tense leader, Ignis retreated to his own observation post...a silent prayer to the Astral’s echoing in his heart. No one would want to face Cor if things went poorly.

******************************************

The concrete floor beneath you was cold and hard, the room itself poorly lit by the faint strips of fading sunlight trickling in through the small slits that passed for windows in the basement walls. Your head throbbed slightly as you shifted on your side, carefully testing the bonds that held your wrists imobile behind you. No sign of any give...yet, but you hadn’t been trained for years without learning a few dozen ways to slip out of a tight knot...though the effort of maintaining the specialized barrier around yourself was certainly a distraction. You had just managed to wriggle into a sitting position against the only support pillar in the basement when you heard a door above you open and close with a soft click.

Using the pillar to hide as much of your movement as you possibly could, you strained your ears to catch even the faintest sound of conversation from the main floor as you continued to work at the gradual loosening of your bonds. Though the conversations themselves were too faint for you to hear you swore softly as you recognized not one, but both of the voices upstairs. Max, of course it was him...you had always thought there was something off about him. Still, the other voice caught you by surprise...you had expected Max was working with someone, but not  **them** . You knew them...you thought you knew them damn well...this was just...it didn’t make any sense.

The door to the basement opened just as you wrenched one hand free of the ropes. Quiet footsteps slowly descended as you froze, tucking your wrists a little further behind yourself to mask the fact that your arms were free. A few moments later Max appeared at the bottom of the steps with a smirk on his smug face that was so damned irritating you wished you could break his jaw for him.

“There you are...I was wondering where they’d tucked you away.” Coming to a stop just short of kicking range, he shook his head as he stared down at you. “I honestly didn’t think we’d catch you by surprise like that. What were you thinking?” You scowled up at him, but said nothing. You wouldn’t risk breaking that barrier...not yet…

After a few moments of silence, Max knelt down on eye level with you and clucked his tongue, “tsk tsk...seriously, what were you thinking wandering around like that without anyone around...almost like you were asking to be cornered.” As he said that, all you could think was  _ just a bit closer you smug son of a bitch...come on, just lean in a bit-HA!  _ He leaned ever so slightly forward as he continued to taunt you, coming just within range as you raised your knee and snapped a kick straight into his nose to send him sprawling across the floor as you smirked silently at him.

“You little-!” He snarled as he sat up and touched the space under his nose, feeling the stream of blood that flowed freely from what would be a very crooked feature if he lived long enough for it to heal. Before you could even blink, he pulled a dagger and slammed it into your thigh. Your jaw clenched and your nostrils flared as he put even more weight on the blade now embedded in your flesh, all your effort going into maintaining the barrier that surrounded you. It was a painful wound, but not life threatening...not a reason to break the barrier and risk everything. If you could stall for just a bit longer, surely they had to come soon…”What the hell do you think you’re doing!?!” A harsh voice pulled your attention towards the basement stairs, and Max’s cohort who was standing there mostly hidden in the shadows with the most livid expression you had ever seen on their face before. “Damn it Max, just fucking bandage that wound and get upstairs! I warned you!” And with that, they were gone. Not a glance in your direction, not a word to you, not even a slightly apologetic tone to the voice to give them away.

A few moments later, and one last harsh yank on the bandage on your thigh that sent a shaft of pain shooting through your leg, Max strode quickly towards the stairs. He paused for a moment then, turning to glance over his shoulder at you with the most horrendous smile.

“You should’ve seen your face when he came downstairs...didn’t think he’d betray you, your highness?” and off he went, closing the door behind him and allowing you to breathe an internal sigh of relief that your barrier had held...they still had no idea that it wasn’t the Prince tied up and injured in the basement. Still, you were left wondering…

_ Why Prompto?...What happened that would make you turn against your best friend like this? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


	23. Forgive me...(2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are...the final chapter...the end of a long road.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone, both the long time readers and the new people who joined us here at the end, for everything. Thank you for all the support, the wonderful comments, and the suggestions. You have no idea what it meant to me to read your comments, and I truly appreciate you joining me on this crazy rollercoaster of an adventure...and sticking with this despite the numerous extended absences and the admittedly less than par early chapters.
> 
> Now, enough of my silly rambling! Please, enjoy this last chapter!

His eyes scanned the alleyways and dark corners near the house, growing more tense and frantic as the shadows continued to lengthen and the sun trekked slowly towards the horizon. Before long, the dull silver light of the moon replaced the last pink rays of the sinking sun and yet the signal had still not been sent...in fact, there was no movement indicating that she was there at all. Where was she? Had something happened to her? Should he signal them to move without the signal? It had been a long time since he had second guessed himself like this.

For the second time, a hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. A bright, yet thankfully quiet, voice sounded in his ear. “Hey, Marshall...weren’t we supposed to move by now? Where’s the signal?”

Shaking his head, Cor grumbled to the blonde, “Just get back to your post Prompto. I’ll tell you when we need to move.” And yet, he didn’t go. Hesitating a moment, the photographer took a deep breath before muttering to the Marshall, “Iggy’s already looking worried...the signal was supposed to go by now...and there’s been no sign of movement...Cor, what if-” He got no further as a rather murderous glare silenced him. Still, Prompto was right...there should have at least been movement...if something had gone wrong... Cor winced at the sudden thought.

“Tell the others, if we don’t see the signal we move in an hour.” 

******************************************

**2 hours 00 minutes Remaining**

Your leg was throbbing, you were shivering from the cold, and your head was aching...both from the effort of holding the barrier in place and trying to puzzle through what you had confirmed only moments earlier.

 _Prompto was the accomplice...that...it makes no sense...if they were after Noct, couldn’t he have just lured him out somewhere? If they weren’t after the prince…_ No matter what way you looked at it, no matter how hard you thought about it, you couldn’t figure it out. As these thoughts continued to whirl around your head, one slowly floated to the surface of your mind. _How do I warn the others? If they come in here...if they see him...I trusted him, so I can’t expect any less from them…_

The creak of the basement door interrupted your thoughts as you quickly shifted your position so your arms once again appeared tied behind your back. Bowing your head, you watched the steps through lowered lashes as Prompto appeared. As he approached, you had a sudden moment of doubt...was it actually him? The shape and color of the eyes, the nose, the jaw, even the shape of his cheekbones was the same...but something...just didn’t feel right. Still, you’d interviewed him the morning before...had his hair really been that short? Or was it just the dim light that was throwing you off...maybe the lack of warmth in his eyes or the outfit that before this you would have sworn he would never wear. Whatever it was, a flash of frustration must’ve been apparent in your expression as he crouched down across from you, a small chuckle rising from him as he smiled. “What’s the matter, Highness? Feeling confused? Maybe a little betrayed? Or do you doubt your own eyes?”

All you could do was glare in silence, and pray that Cor and the others realized just how far sideways things had gone. 

******************************************

**1 hour 45 minutes Remaining**

He couldn’t stop the thoughts that swarmed his head. What if Prompto was right? Had the plan failed completely? What if something had happened to her? She could be huddled in some cold dark place, alone and injured, and they wouldn’t know. That thought alone was enough to twist his gut into knots, a horrid cold feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as that image floated around in his brain. She was just laying there, pale and still in a pool of blood...and no matter how hard he tried to push that it away, no matter how often he repeated the promise she had made in his mind, he couldn’t seem to get rid of that image.

Cor knew the others were watching him intently, waiting for the order. They had lost faith that they would see the signal. He had heard their quiet whispers before his sharp glare could silence them, he knew they assumed she had failed in her part of the plan...that it was all up to them to finish the mission and bring in the traitors. As much as he wanted to trust her, as fiercely as he prayed that she was merely late...that horrid image continued to worm it’s way back into his consciousness with increasing frequency as the minutes passed.

 _Please...be safe..._  

******************************************

**1 hour 32 minutes Remaining**

He had knelt, silently observing you for who knows how long now. There was a faint silver light coming in the small window, so obviously night had fallen and the moon had risen...but you had no way of knowing the time. Surely though, enough time had to have passed that Cor must be aware the plan was scuttled. Or, at least your part of the plan was no longer going to work. It had been a last ditch effort to protect the Prince, making that special barrier and taking his appearance and his place on the normal route to his job. You had known something was wrong and convincing Noct to go into hiding without telling anyone had been perhaps the most difficult task of your life so far, with the knowledge that you would be putting yourself in the direct line of fire of a group of people who had already attempted to kill him once. An odd burning was starting up in the knife wound in your thigh, causing you to glance down with a grimace as you fought with the instinct to reach down and massage the injury with one of your free hands.

A sudden sigh drew your attention to the blonde man, you refused to think of him as Prompto, as he smirked at you again. Everything about him just seemed subtly off...you were certain now even though you had no evidence for it. **This. Was. Not. Prompto.**

“How’s the leg, Highness?” his eyes seemed devoid of emotion, even as a merry chuckle passed his lips. _Shit...the sick SOB is enjoying seeing me in pain.._ “Awww, don’t look at me like that. We’re best friends, yeah?” His every word was dripping with sarcasm, a slight sneer entering his voice towards the end. Still you held your silence, keeping the barrier up and stalling for time were the only two things that mattered right now. That, and you weren't sure you could hold back from the urge to throw a couple daggers at his irritatingly smug visage.

A slight shrug lifted his shoulders as he pushed himself to his feet, “How disappointing. I was expecting you to tear a strip off of me. Maybe you aren’t the emotional spoiled brat I was told you were.” The Not-Prompto wandered further away, plonking himself down on the bottom stair as he continued to smirk at you. It didn’t look like he’d go away any time soon... 

******************************************

**1 hour 07 minutes Remaining**

A slight ripple went through the small group of Crownsguard as Cor moved, slipping away from his post to join the rest as they gathered far enough back that they wouldn’t be observed by the occupants of the house. His eyes swept over them:

Ignis, calm and collected as he shifted his glasses slightly up the bridge of his nose and met the Marshall’s eyes. A look passed between them and Ignis nodded, he was ready.

Prompto, shifting his weight continuously between his feet as he nervously looked back at Cor and grimaced. He was worried, but come what may he would help end this and protect his best friend.

Gladio, eyes narrowed and jaw tight. He was a tightly coiled mass of anger, though there was a hint of guilt in his eyes. Noct was in there, and he felt it was his fault. He still had the presence of mind to nod to Cor and flash a small smile, he’d get in there and finish this. He had to...for Noct.

Sonya and Nick, twin frowns on their faces as they shifted to look at the Marshall. They’d been assigned to the Prince, and they’d failed. Failed Noct, failed the King, and failed Cor. He’d trusted them and they let him down. It was time for them to fix that failure. They returned the slight nod from Cor as he saw the determination in their eyes, they’d get the job done or die trying.

“Okay. Get ready. We move in five.”

 _Astrals forgive me mercy...but we have to help the Prince...please...let her be safe…_  

******************************************

**1 hour 03 minutes Remaining**

Four plain walls. One couch, one table, and a small hard bed. Noctis paced in frustration, back and forth, retracing his path with such heavy steps he’d worn a furrow into the carpet.

_“Here, take this.” She’d dropped a cold metal object into his hand._

_“What is it?” He had glanced down as he asked, feeling slightly foolish at the obvious shape of a key was evident in his palm._

_“It’s a key. There’s a safe house near here that you need to get to...and you can’t tell Iggy, or Prompto, or Gladio...in fact, just don’t tell anyone that you’re going.”_

_“Why? Iggy and Prompto…”_

_“I know. But we don’t know if someone is monitoring communications. It’s safer this way, while we finish tracking the traitor.”_

_“But…” He was hesitant. He knew her, knew he could trust her...but running like this, when his friends could be in danger…_

_“Look, I won’t lie. They’re...no, we’re in danger. But we’re in MORE danger with you around. If you go and hide, we can hunt. It won’t take long, you’ll be back to your boring normal everyday life before you can miss it...just...please trust me…”_

He kept pacing, that conversation playing over and over in his mind before he suddenly spun towards the door and grabbed his coat.

“Screw this. I’m not waiting here…” 

******************************************

**0 hours 56 minutes Remaining**

That blonde smug jackass was still staring at you from the steps. Maybe he could tell how weak you were getting. Maybe he was just waiting for you to start swearing and yelling at him. Maybe... _ugh, this speculation is getting me nowhere...and I’m running out of time...a leg wound shouldn’t...damn, it feels like my entire leg is on fire…_

A slow grin had spread across Not-Prompto’s lips as he shook his head. “Looks like time’s almost up for you, Highness. I really REALLY thought they’d come get you. Looks like the poison’ll get you before they come though.” Your head bowed again, eyes sliding shut as you swore internally. Poison explained the burning pain, and the way your strength seemed to slip through your fingers far faster than it should by simply holding the barrier.

“Since you’re dying, I guess I can be nice for a minute.” That damned smug drawl of his was getting on your nerves. If only you had the strength to call one of your daggers, you’d throw it at his thrice damned face and at least be able to die in peace. No...not yet...you promised Cor you’d make it through and see him at the end. “Are you even paying attention, _Noct_?” It took you a few seconds to refocus in on his face, and actually try to hear what he was saying,

“You’re right to be doubtful. I’m not your precious Prompto...though what I am, what HE is, would really throw you for a twist...Not sure you’ll live through the whole explanation, but I’m bored, so I’ll tell ya while we wait.” Why was he saying what you already knew? Of course he wasn’t Prompto, even if you’d been fooled at first it was patently obvious by now that he COULDN’T be Prompto.  

******************************************

**0 hours 44 minutes Remaining**

“Noct?” Ignis’ soft voice echoed from behind Cor, causing him to spin around to see the Prince behind them panting for breath like he’d just run a marathon. “What are you doing here?”

Noctis threw Cor a key, "Here...take this."

“It’s her safe house key. Where-?”

“She gave it to me. Told me to go hide while you all finished everything.”

There were relieved smiles around for a fraction of a second while Cor spoke again, “I’m relieved to see you safe, Your Highness...but, where is she?”

“Huh?” The prince’s confusion was obvious, and his next words sent a flash of fear through the Marshal. “I thought she was with you...y’know, helping catch the traitors?”

A heavy silence settled over the group as the Prince's words struck home. As Noct's words slowly filtered through Cor's mind, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in shock as everything clicked together, and before anyone could blink he was again moving towards the house, his heart racing. It all fit...the prince was hiding, but reports said that he had clearly been abducted. What did she say about her barriers...what had she been practicing only weeks before?

_"I've been training recently, Cor."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah...give it a little bit, and I might actually be able to project images with my barriers."_

The others were hurrying after, questions buzzing in their minds but none dared to speak when they saw the expression on The Immortal’s face.

“She’s in there. She...disguised herself…” His voice was quiet, but cold enough to freeze the dead in their tracks. This...was the Immortal. Not the Marshall, the firm leader they all trusted. Not Cor Leonis, the quiet friend they had all learned to rely on. This was the Immortal, the fearsome warrior who had survived a thousand battles...the bloody veteran who cut down all who got in the way of his mission.

 _If she’s hurt...if they laid a finger on her...Astrals have mercy on their souls..._  

******************************************

**0 hours 25 minutes Remaining**

The barrier faltered, and faded. As you slump over on your side with your mind reeling from the information the Clone had just given you, and really at this point what reason did he have to lie, you barely registered the look of startled surprise on his face and the faint sounds of fighting upstairs.

_Clones...fucking Niffleheim psychotic scientists...why am I not surprised? At least...Prompto got out of that...before they...before he became a monster...like-like this freak…_

He was gone, racing up the stairs 3 at a time to join Max in fighting the Crownsguard that had broken in...leaving you laying on the cold ground as your life slowly ebbed, the poison eating away at the last threads of strength binding you to life.

**0 hours 12 minutes Remaining**

It was so quiet now. The burning in your veins had finally faded, though you knew enough about poison and how it worked to know that it was not a good thing.

How long had it been since the fighting started? How long since the Clone had run off to the main floor...though in reality the answers to these questions didn't matter. Noctis was safe, and Cor was alive. You tried to shift slightly, wanting to at least see the small fragment of sky visible through the window before you went.

You closed your eyes wearily, too tired to really keep them open. If you conserved what pathetic trickle of strength remained...maybe you could see Cor one last time before you went.

**0 hours 01 minute Remaining**

Was that footsteps on the stairs? With a tremendous effort, you force your eyes open one last time and instantly wished you hadn’t. The look on his face as he saw you, the horrid tone of voice as he screamed your name and sprinted to your side. No...it was good you opened your eyes...he had to be warned about  _him_...

“Cor…it’s a-a...clone...”

“Shhhhh love, don’t talk. We know.” He brushed your hair away from your face as he murmured that, turning his head away briefly to shout for Ignis before returning his attention to you. His worst fears realized, the image in his head no longer the worst case scenario but the horrid reality, “You’ll...you’re going to be fine. Ignis will patch you up...just hang in th-” his voice was little more than a strangled whisper before choking off completely as the cold icy hand of sheer terror curled around his heart, nearly stopping his breath completely. A few second passed as he held you with one arm, the other hand gently smoothing your hair away from your face before lightly tracing the slight smile that curved your lips.

“Cor...I’m s-sorry...I won’t be...able...to keep...my...promise….” His arm tightened further, clutching you to his chest as the realization struck him that Ignis wasn't going to make it in time. You were dying and there was nothing he could do to save you.

His lips gently pressed against your forehead, the movement of his lips as he spoke barely registering in your fading mind, "I'm sorry...I should've-if I'd gotten here sooner...if I'd been stronger...faster..." You didn't have the strength to move, though you desperately wanted to wipe the tears from his eyes as he spoke...ached to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that it had been your mistake.

His last words, delivered in a broken hoarse voice, hung in the air.

“Forgive me…”

**0 hours 00 minutes Remaining**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Although this is farewell to a long chapter for us all, I do hope to see you all again!


	24. Epilogue: The Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!  
> I found myself in the mood to continue writing and had a wonderful idea for an epilogue!  
> (Could also be read as "I felt like reminding you all of this emotional roller coaster by tearing out your hearts and stomping on them! lol)  
> Enjoy! ^_^  
> **Also, since I'm getting back into writing...and specifically want to do more with Cor (and possibly this reader character) Keep an eye on my new series called "FFXV-Cor" if you want to read more!**

The sun glinted off the snowy white of the citadel, a radiant sight that would normally steal the stoic Marshal's breath. Today, however, it was simply one more thing  _She_ would never see again...one more sight that he could not stand, the memory of how it reflected in her bright eyes bringing a dull ache to his chest. He strode past the others that walked the grounds, nameless faces he did not care to acknowledge as he made his way to a well cared for fenced in grassy area. He slowed to a stop, the ghosts of the past echoing in front of his eyes as he halted by the gate.  
  
_Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, many other members of the guard...even Clarus and Regis were there, heads bowed as they stood alongside the casket perched over the freshly dug hole in the ground._

Cor pulled in a deep shuddering breath before starting forward again, moving to a plain and relatively new headstone sitting on a slight rise under the wide spreading branches of an oak tree.

_Regis' hand rested lightly on Cor's shoulder, the sorrow in his eyes matched by his somber voice "Sorry, old friend...I know...she meant a lot to you. But, do not blame yourself and forget to live...she would not want you to wallow in misery."_

3 years to the day since they'd found her in that basement. 3 years to the day since he'd failed her. 3 years since he'd buried her...buried his heart beneath cold dark earth, and swore that he would die before he lost anyone else.

_Another year, another bouquet of aqua-blue and violet hyacinths and white carnations placed in the vase by the head-stone. Another promise, silently whispered into the cavernous hollow her loss had left in his chest. Never again...he would never let another loved one be taken from him._

"I can't believe its only been three years..." Cor laid the flowers gently on the grave, not wanting to disturb the fresh bunch of roses someone had already left in the vase, "Every second feels like an eternity without you." Kneeling beside the grave, he reached out and gently ran his fingertips over her name etched into the cold hard stone before his head bowed and his eyes squeezed shut against the haunting pain of the memories that floated before his eyes.

_Strong hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him away from her as he sobbed and called her name. Ignis dropped to his knees beside her, fingers laying hesitantly on the side of her neck before he pulled away and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Cor. She's gone."_

One hand planted on his knees, Cor heaved himself back to his feet. One hand rested lightly on the headstone as he murmured, "Regis gave me a special mission. I'll be out of Insomnia for the next while. I'll see you at the end of this..."

"I Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (source: https://classroom.synonym.com/the-best-apology-flowers-12082906.html )  
> White Carnations = Constant remembrance  
> Aqua-Blue Hyacinths = Sincerity  
> Violet Hyacinths = Asking of Forgiveness
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
